Zootopia: History of the Foxy Gang
by mpaja
Summary: Judy and Nick go to an exhibition, though Nick is not interested in that. But when, they see an old photograph, they get to know a story of Zootpoia's past. The past, where the modern technology is still in its infancy, and the life is difficult. Police officers continue to investigate, but his life is complicated. Meanwhile, we can get to know another team from the past.
1. Chapter 1 In the Fire Legends

In the current story location and a few characters, was modeled from Zootpoia animated film. Personally, I do not need it in any ownership rights to the story, new characters.I wrote one purpose, to myself and others of amusement and become a tribute to the creators of the original story. Thank you!

Zootopia: History of the Foxy Gang

Two years later, after the Night Howler case.

Zootopia legendary cop duo are having a short free days edge in Sahara Sguare, near the Rainforest District. In this place, they not find much, some small shop and few park. But the city smallest officer is not interesting them.

\- Oh come on Nick, trust me, we will be fun!

\- I don't know Carrots, we can go in the cinema or the tobbogan run in Tudratown, but you called me a firefighter exhibition.

\- Yes, I just really care.

\- Oh… Do you want the first bunny firefighter, Fluffy?

\- Giggle… No Nick, I leave this job to someone else. But I interesting, because they are also protect the city.

\- Nevermind, we are see the hoses and helmets exhibition.

Nick pretends to fully meet him this program, but the truth he would have been hundreds of other idea sin this afternoon. However, Judy would like this and he is happy, if they are together.

After the Academy training, besides the work he began to look for new home, because he doesn't want live in the ruined warehouse. Already he is not a con-man, now he is a police officer, fit is to find something better place. Of course, the payment does not give many opportunities, he see also Judy's home, heard it even. Mocking grin on his face when he remembered.

\- What are you grinning? – ask Judy with some suspicion.

\- Just i thought your neighbours, who were kind enough to imagine my visit more than what I planned.

\- Judy blushed, when she recalled Pronk and Bucky conversation. Then she look at Nick accusingly.

\- By the time you threw a book against the wall!

\- Let them hear, what are you reading! I know, the wall is thin, but I bet, that their wearing also the ears.

Judy giggling and then they stoppen in front of a huge building. The curved girders similaring the tree roots, it is as if alive. Under the arches were the garages. In the middle of a complex is anguar building stood out, and glazed surfaces reflected the sun. Broad stairs led to the entrace such as the ZPD Headquarters, but the entrace is embellished with a plant pattern and a crest. This building is the Zootopia Fire Department and the place of the firefighter exhibition.

Judy excitedly run up the medium-sized mammal stairs, but Nick walk calmly. In the building, they will not find large space, as the ZPD reception, but also a hallway and a porter cabin.

\- Good afternoon, are you seek the exhibition? – a reindeer called out the cabin.

\- Hello, yes we do.

\- Go straight, then turn right. There is a gallery.

The couple thanked the help. After, Judy grab Nick's hand and pulls him to the selected road. At the beginning of the gallery, they could be seen some exhibits and photos. While they are looking around, a brown bear officer enter them in the uniform.

\- Are you wish a guide, dear guests? – He smiles.

\- We would, thanks. – answer Judy.

\- My name is Lieutenant Daniel Hogweed, five of the fire corps commander, and now your host.

\- Judy Hopps and my friend Nick Wilde.

\- Greetings. – nodding Nick.

\- Wait! Hopps and Wild. Are you the smallest pair of police in the city?

\- Great, that right there. – mutters Nick.

When he was a con-man, he didn't care what other think. In fact just really now did not care, if the civilians didn't trust him. But he always fell bad, when they mocking Judy.

\- It was not an insult. – apologize Daniel - Moreover frankly I expected you to come one day.

\- Really? – say Judy.

\- Of course. Thus, this small exhibition can be made more interesting. I have a good story for you, but we have to go through the next corridor.

The friends look at each other and obediently follow the fireman, who says nothing a word until then they reach the next hallway.

\- You know, Zootopia now experiencing a golden age. But this was not always the case. It was much darker, more dangerous and harder. In the hard times, we found the truly brave, ye also or like them.

With this meaningful he points to a picture. Ever been in a magazine clipping, it seemed printing. Judy looks surprised, then she notices Nick bored face, pulls his tie detention him for a picture.

\- This can not be true! – wondering Nick.

\- So, do you want hearing the story?

\- All of our attention is yours. – agreed Judy.

\- Well, this is roughly ninety-two years ago…

* * *

It was smoky in the morning, and the sun risen languidly but Erick did not bother. He directed all his attention on the sidewalk. Early in the morning the cleaners have not started to work, so remaining after the nightlife glass shards, bits of food and open canned food was covered with the street stones. The big mammals wearing shoes, so as not hurt the their bases were. But he comes from the countryside, because he hates the sandals or any shoes. Therefore he is more watched at his feet. Hearing, it was always reliable and is now caught the attention of newsboy yelling.

\- Zootopia Fast News, in most recent edition! Ted Spotted engineer, the designer the Climate Wall gave an interview.

Climate Wall. Zootopia's newer hight technology. First, the rainforest district greenhouses abolished, creating only jungle with an irrigation system. In the Downtown, in a row of skyscrapers built. And now, they built a big wall between Tundratown and Sahara Square. The wall one part is cooled and the other heated the distritcs. No more ice bunkers, no more radiant heat mirrors. It constantly evolves and renew all.

\- Okay, almost everything. - thought acidly Erick.

He looked at his work place. The gray walls of the anguar building is hurting the eyes. Below the windows were painted crest following the pattern of the flames and predator paw. This old building used to be a mill, but the demands are changing and so became a fire station. Erick Longleg took a deep breath and prepared for another shift.

Once inside he started to count. Exactly fifteen was when he heard the voice of the doorman.

\- Warning! Blackwhite down here!

\- Good morning you too. – say Erick.

He hurried to quickly reach the location. He soon went to the eight unit metal door and entered.

\- Good morning everyone! - loudly greeted his fellows.

\- Morning Blackwhite! – he heard more from.

He didn't look around, hurried to the locker room. Soon changed clothes, fire T-shirts and pants picked up, tossed his coat over his shoulder, and looked into the mirror.

Young, twenty-two year old rabbit had seen, his face was white, was a black stain on the left side black. Right ear was also black. A rare inherited disorder age wore the „rabbit mottling". It's not just the face, but also his every part of body was a valid, including arms as well. His left arm was white, black on the right. Earning his the nickname Blackwhite. He did not mind, he was an eccentric than others. Of course they are otherwise. His life was still glaring. He did not take his father's store business, leaving it "meager" thirty-two rabbit sibling. Adventure, excitement was looking, so logged firefighter. His size is almost failed, but since few people were in this profession, was admitted. Three months ago, he finished the training, with good results. Then it was enthusiastic. He waited for his colleagues, and the first alert. It was quite a disappointment!

First of all, the commander condescending demeanor shook up. The eight unit divided, he pointed out that there will not be underfoot. The old colleagues laughed. He's excited standing in front of a large metal door, on which a glittered gold-colored number eights, and even the nose twitching, when he opened the door. Well, what he saw did not expect. A group of fox sitting in the waiting room and looked bored him.

\- Hello, this is the eights unit? – asked foolishly.

\- What number is on the door? - He looked up with an injured eared red fox.

\- Eights.

\- Then you are in the right place. - He said quietly, then continued to read the newspaper.

\- Commander Samuel sent me here. My name is Erick Longleg.

\- Foxes have already turned their attention to this and watched with curiosity.

\- Are you a new boy? – said to another, who played cards.

\- You don't say that we got a rabbit! I thought I'd better not punish us old Sam! – howled a bodied, card partner.

\- Guys, calm down! And you don't stand in the doorway. - He said a fourth, he got up and went to him.

Erick walked in and thoroughly looked at the company. He saw five fox, three red, one gray and an arctic vixen. Who gestured, it was the gray fox.

\- Jake Windpaw unit leader. But call me Wind. In my team, the pretty lady is Luna, strong boy Muscle, playmate Kidmuzzle or Kid, and media enthusiasts Newsear.

\- This is your name?

\- Apart from me, there's everyone's nickname. - said the vixen, while mopping something dirty machine parts. - You'll get you, too.

\- I got plenty of nicknames already. - Erick shook his head protesting.

\- Listen Fluffyboy. Tell your nickname or you'll get one.

\- Ok then… call me Blackwhite.

\- Welcome Blackwhite. - Wind spread his hands, then sat back in his chair and took a toothpick in his mouth.

So has the first fire rabbit in the eights unit.

The first week was the hell himself. If there was an alarm, was sent off in the seven any of units, they were never called. But the cleaning, washing clothes, washing dishes was their duty. The foxes lived on the station, did not have their own housing. This was not surprised when the pay was not much, so who lived inside could not rented accommodation. Thus, each objects received the smell of foxes. Fox fur was everywhere in the area and the Foxes were personal belongings everywhere. His stuff was not safe and he was no better. On the second day when he opened the door and fell on his head in a bucket of water. Afternoon, his favorite salad was extra hot sauce, over what he had. On the third day morning his gloves smeared inside with coconut oil, and so on. He soon realized that the jokes Kidmuzzle planned it. He didn't want to accuse, because he was afraid to stand up for it in other foxes.

\- Vile, cunning mob. - He muttered to himself in the evenings.

The weekend felt he had to leave. Then stand beside Luna.

\- Why did you let?

\- Hm… What?

\- You know, that Kid in charge, but you didn't say.

\- I dare?

\- Just because Fox is not sure that we give him the truth. - She grimaced.

\- What can i do, strike him?

\- Trick with trick Blackwhite. Trick with trick.

When Erick arrived home, he pondered Luna words. He began to get to know the team, and he knew how to take Kid, his appearance. Quickly, he ran down the street and immediately went to the right store.

The first profanity caught the attention of everyone. Kid contentedly stepped out of the shower, toweled, dressed and had just combed his fur when he started to scratch. Not much was it in the shower again. But as dried himself, everything itched again. When he yelled for several minutes, Erick entered and helpfully offered his own towel. He could not hide his smile. Since he is a fox, he doesn't need to think much.

\- You puny… Therefore I'll bite you ears!

But before they came to a fight, Wind stood between them.

\- What's wrong Kid? They tricked you?

\- I got a little itching powder in his towel. – Admitted Erick.

\- Clever. – Wind also grinned – The game is over Kid, no more trick.

\- But…

\- I said enough! The bunny has been a member of the family.

Wind turned and walked out of the bathroom. Kidmuzzle took the towel and dried himself turning away sheepishly.

When Erick stepped out of the other fox was waiting and applauding. Wind chewing a toothpick, meanwhile he said it:

\- You know, we are a big family. Of course, a bit smaller than rabbits. The bottom line, we protect our family members… brother.

\- Welcome to in Foxy Gang! - There was a chorus of foxes voice.

Erick for weeks had passed running smoothly. In the morning he went to the center, the doorman heard mocking cry, he entered his own department, he greeted everyone, changed clothes, then started the housework.

Luna was a mechanical genius. She has been repaired, assembled all the machines in the station. Each unitss had its own fire-fighting car, but theirs was an old metal scrap. Luna however, repaired and turbocharge with the two alcohol engine on the capstan. But the only other cars repair was free, but didn't convert, because it annoyed her.

Kidmuzzle was openly in love with Luna, and every month he proposed to her, to no avail. In addition, it was skillful card player, for there was no losing streak. The look of a lot of attention, he younger than Erick, had worked sewing. He sewed the ripped uniforms, and he imposed their own in their size clothings and masks, that others scrapped.

Muscle was the strength on the team. While Erick could barely an entire roll of hose, a full-bodied fox took three. His appetite was huge and loved the canned fish. But many calories it went a permanent lifting the dumbbells.

Newsear was the live map. In Zootopia wasn't a street, house, of course pubs which he have't known. In Zootopia wasn't a street, house, of course pubs which he had not known. During practice, he always gave they the direction, would gain from faster up to the building and what could be there. He always have fresh information from the serious news and gossip that has been less in like with his.

Wind was the one who always was careful do not be "family" quarrel. It was a good leader who listened to everyone, but if he commanded brooked no objection. He did not escape the work, helped replace components Luna, carried the clothes to Kid or cleaned the toilet. There was only one bad habit of chewing a toothpicks. Then it also chewed, when the reporter made the photo about them. Erick always knew the fox as sly, dishonest and cowardly folks. But Wind, he was just the right… finesse. This is revealed when two gnu colleague mocked with Erick.

\- What do my eyes see, our lucky bunny! - Comments came when one day he entered the station.

\- Are you sure is he bunny? He in the foxes team. Although, his ears is really long.

\- Sure, he's a mop in the band!

Erick felt he was attacking them, be any size. Because he is small, do not even look him something dirty cloth. Already came toward his fists clenched, when he felt a strong grip his shoulders.

\- Hello Blackwhite, – hearing Wind's voice - you're just in time.

\- Boss. – nodded Erick.

\- Why do not you go in ours departmernt?

\- I got held up.

The two gnu looked atz each and called up again.

\- What is it Jake, it came to almost your lunch?

\- Listen to me Alan. Leave itt o my team while I have my good mood.

\- What if not? You are not the firefighters, will you see fire, when lunch was cooked.

\- You're right, Alan. - agreed Wind - But do not admire you accidentally left open at the back of your uniform in alarm. Because we sew also your dress and this torn out regularly to that particular place.

Alan angirly watched the fox, but Jake stood his gaze.

\- Okay Wind, you win now. But never will you put out fire!

Wind was not listening anymore, instead was accompanied by Erick.

\- Thanks.

\- We are a family Blackwhite. And I'm not kidding this.

He relieved and smiled at him in the mirror image. Calmly stepped out of the dressing room and sat in their chair. Muscle ate just a canned fish, perhaps mackerel. The offensive odor immediately caught Blackwhite's nose, he couldn't stand up without a grimace.

\- I almost finish it. - Said Muscle and quickly swallowed the last bite as well.

Not only the odor, besides that he is a prey, it wasn't a pleasant the sight for him. He know, foxes that sometimes they need some of „animal" food, but he never could get used to it. Muscle is always seemly eating quickly dismissed. Wind and Newsear reading. Luna is a faucet assembled.

Kidmuzzle being sewn into an uniform, apparently the sleeves could get hitched somewhere. The patch filled with a wide cloth has seen better days.

\- Who will?

\- Todd's coat. This is the third this month.

\- He shouldn't ask for a new one?

\- He should, but you know, no money.

No money. The usual story. Luna looks at the wreckage of the machines to repair, Kid pick up a waste clothes on the patch. The fire department doesn't get enough money.

\- As much as we get paid, I think it is better if I could coming to live. - Said Erick unexpectedly.

The foxes immediately flipped their ears.

\- I don't think that would be a good idea. - Wind said.

\- Why, more money would be left.

\- A single rabbit as a team fox? It's already a lot of time with us.

\- We're family or not?

Wind muzzle may burst of emotion, a wrinkled her nose. Then he rested on quickly.

\- Listen to me boy. You're supposed to meet a bunny girls and invite them to your house.

Erick blushed. Jake continued.

\- There you have dinner and chatting. But if you live here with us, which you would come here? Which bunny wants to see foxes?

\- Then get to know you, you are good guys!

\- Blackwhite, you don't understand? You are like us and I am very happy with this. But not a single bunny loves you except you. I don't want that for us don't be full of your life.

\- Wind, now seriously…

\- Seriously, keep it your home. Anyway, Luna's room have a free bed.

Erick swallowed hard, he silent.

\- In the afternoon he will practice again. We practiced last week's alert.

\- Oh boss, but why? - Muscle waved - We never have to fight fire.

\- Never say never.

\- I think we should go to construction workers.

Suddenly everyone sighed. Muscle in search of better job opportunities for everybody tried to convince the withdrawal. This week was the construction work on his beetle.

\- Muscle, are you read a newspaper yesterday? – muttered Newsear.

\- Why read it? You can tell me anyway.

\- I can not even say that. Yesterday's Z Fast News written in that five construction workers have died this month. Good pay, but how to spend it, if you fall down?

\- Okay, you convinced me. I'm not going construction.

They continued to have the conversation, when they heard the big bells and alarms.

\- I bet it the unit two will be today's winner.

Everyone listened and waited for the loudspeaker whir.

\- All units alarm! All units alarm! Assembling to garage!

\- All units? - They looked at each other - All seven of them?

\- Eights! - Heard the characteristic roar, then entered Commander Samuel - I knew that you didn't stir, but gathering in garage in full gear NOW!

Like someone stung by wasps, suddenly they jumped up and had been in the protective clothing end boots. Erick heart pounding, his legs trembled with excitement.

\- Finally, we are also in action!

\- Be careful, what you wish for. - Wind whispered.

They completed in a few minutes. Red and black clothes almost blinded, because it just changed practices. Held masks in their hands, that resembled an elephant's trunk, heads are attached to a helmet with badge. Already four cars left the garage, they got what they were. The commander was waiting for them.

\- How many houses caught fire, sir? - Wind asked in all seriousness.

\- One-fifth of the Sahara Square.

There was a stunned silence was the answer. The commander continued:

\- You went to the Cactus road and that curb the spread of fire, save the residents. You went to the Cactus road and that curb the spread of fire along the residents. Most of the houses had caught fire, we will not be able to put out, but we can not afford to still another spread of the fire. I count on you.

\- Sir, yes Sir!

Wind was sitting in the driver's seat, side Newsear as a living map. Luna was located near the bell, and the others of the carthe side of stood clinging to it. The old vehicle alcohol motor immediately started, and although there was no alarm horn, Luna constantly beat the bell. Newsear instructions were helpful and the side streets along the way to achieve the Cactus road. The sight was horrible. Row of houses burned on one side of the road, and because of the distance (for now) is not caught fire on the other side.

\- Holy sardine! - moaned Muscle.

\- All ancestor from Fox! – howled Kidmuzle.

\- We aren't tourists, let's work! – shouted Jake.

As the practice. Muscle simultaneously two hose reel thrown into the fire hydrant and two others rolled down. As this coiled down, Luna and Kid connecting the first hoses and make them rolled down, connecting this onto the hydrant. Jake and Erick carried away their own hoses to the firing line. Newsear started the second engine, which drove the pump. The strong water pressure broke out, so all of them clutching either side began to put out.

\- From top to bottom, the most possible house. Don't allow the fly ash burning the intact houses! - Wind sounded command.

Before long, arrived civilians and themselves known help. Luna allocated buckets to them, and then organized its hand-vaccination.

\- Ok Blackwhite, mask up! – said it Wind – We go in!

\- The two of us?

\- Yes. You can help a lot, my nose and my eyes are not worth a lot of smoke. Your hearing is helped.

\- You can count on me!

Water splashed upon themselves and smoothed upon themselves on their ears. Then buckled on the mask and moved up toward the axe. The mask has a long trunk Erick's belly, thick lenses obscuring vision, but we have become accustomed. A nearby house ran and went into. The lower levels were not full of smoke, so they could see. A crackling fire disturbed Blackwhite ears, but concentrating on something else he hear. On the third floor there was nothing, but there has been such an evil spirit hovering in thick smoke. All looked into the room, walked around, and when finished, they went out of the building to another house. Coming soon Wind found an old roe deer who choking on by the smoke, and he was out. They were not even rest, water splashed themselves and went on. Already searched the fifth house, when Erick began to feel that it is harder to breathe, but he didn't want to stop the search.

\- Jake, I hear a scratching sound from right.

\- Roger, lead me!

In a room behind the door he heard the faint scratching. Jake tapped the door, but it was cold. If hot, then there's death waiting for them. The door was locked, but to the axe was not an obstacle. Soon be they found the panicked Mongoose lady.

\- We are firefighters, bring out here! - Jake said, and placed a wet cloth to her nose.

Two doors down the way a zebra foal was found who had fainted from the smoke. Fortunately, they could to awaken. Erick's eyes had tearful and felt that the mask does not protect against the smoke.

\- Jake, my mask…cough.. bad.

\- Then you go down to the civilians.

\- Also you… cough… come.

\- No, even there on one floor. I review.

\- I'm with you…cough.

\- You have to lead to civilians. Take them out, replace the mask and come back.

\- I promise I'm in a hurry.

Blackwhite hastily but carefully went down the stairs to the civilians, and led them out to the outside. He ran to the car.

\- Luna, give me a mask, it's busted!

Erick threw his own, he already pulled the other. He turned around to head back, when they heard a deafening crack.

\- No…no! Jake!

The building where the previously was, sagged, and then suddenly collapsed. Erick ran it, but Luna and Kid arrested him.

\- No, Jake is inside! He stuck inside!

\- It's over. – cryed Luna – He died.

\- Nooooo!

* * *

\- Three days have been hell in Sahara Square at the time the firefighters, residents and police officers extinguished the fires. A lot of houses were burnt down, many people have died and thousands became homeless. - Lieutenant Daniel told me.

\- What happened to the eights unit? - Nick asked hoarsely.

\- For three days they were there and were put out the fire, and for weeks helped to search for survivors. But Jake Windpaw lost. Erick has become a leader, do not let anything else. This team, no one looked down.

\- Why was the fire? – asked judy.

\- The post-fire investigations revealed that the Climate Wall faulty.

\- Faulty?

\- Yes, it is overheated. All this garbage placed next to the wall. And in this trash caught fire. The burning paper is flew on and inflame the scattered small trash, wooden roofs and hung clothes. Just the thing worsened in dry weather. Zootopia largest fires was due to the city biggest wonders and the illegal waste!

\- This is terrible.

\- Yes. And then the city administration has introduced significant changes. The Climate Wall were subject to continuous monitoring, to this day. Serious capital invested to the streets and houses on ot of the garbage is not anymore. The waste is sorted and recycled what they could. What was the big change has had on fire brigades itself.

\- They enlarging the building? - Nick asked him - I see that the headquarters building is older.

\- Exactly. The new wings tripled in residential areas. Firefighters raised salaries, attracted the younger ones. Hard training were introduced to the restored fire trucks. Interestingly, after having obtained the opinion of Luna Smallclaw. And one more thing. Brand new protective gear was all firefighter, all sizes!

\- Erick's mask. - Judy wondered - was scrapped off, but used the eights unit.

\- That's right. Erick's fortunately, the mask filter was broken. For a while it could, but finally passed through the smoke. In such a mistake again what firefighters don't follow it.

\- How long they have served?

\- The troops are still there. New members joined, the old ones are gone. The original five-firefighter, the Foxy Gang, has served the city for eighteent year. After the disaster Kid managed to seduce Luna, and married her. Erick hasn't coming to live with them, and soon he found a beatutiful bunny girl. When they retired, Blackwhite opened a small machines and work wear shop, fox teammates worked there together for a long time.

\- They stayed together?

\- As a family.

Judy and Nick looked at the photo again. Daniel smiled and left the cop duo.

\- You know, they are real role models, heroes.

\- Yes, they are heroes. But I already have my idol.

Judy watched with interest Nick's face, he was wearing a sly smile.

\- And what is your idol?

\- Well, she's big and strong ...

\- Liar - chuckled Judy

\- No, she's not a liar. Okay, I'm a liar. Because you're my idol. - Nick shrugged

Judy blushed and felt Nick takes her hand.

\- Actually, it's quite exciting exhibition, do you think Carrots?

\- We look at the other items?

\- While we are here.

Once again, they looked at the old photo, and then moved on. In the picture there were six firefighter, the Foxy Gang. At the rear of the fire fighting vehicle, they were wearing uniforms, their arms under the helmet. Kid leaning to Luna, Newsear showed a donkey ears Muscle over his head, Wind chewed a toothpick. Erick proudly saluted. Ont he bottom of the picture a text:

„Jake Windpaw, eights unit leader: We are a family!"

The end

(thank you for reading)


	2. Chapter 2 Access to next

Nick's have the a familiar smile and he enter in the ZPD reception. Ben Clawhauser sitting in his place and as usual, watching his laptop.

\- Good morning Clawhauser!

\- Morning Nick! Ow, look at this!

Nick has not surprised this. Long ago, he anoyed by the childish behavior of the fat cheetah, but today (as many officers in department) likeing, became a friend. Which is a serious question for Nick, How was Ben many years ago when he got into the ZPD. Because the police academy training isn't only a comfortable trip. The cadets only may the best into service the Precincts First. Ben could achieve exellent results, but now if he should just rush into an office, it's quite tiring for him. However, in practices Ben has always been the best marksman. Shock pistol, tranq gun hasn't get out of cheetah. His secure paw held the gun, he has given up the perfect shots.

\- What's you got buddy?

\- Check this out! - Ben switch on the phone's GPS system and set up a road course.

Nick immediately heard Gazelle's voice, the famous pop star, as melodiously tells where to go to the goal.

\- I can not wait to try!

\- I'm not saying attracts attention. – he smiles - but I'm going for the briefing.

\- Yeah, right to say, Judy has been waiting for you.

Nick just wave his hand and go to the briefing room. The boss hasn't entered the room, so the colleagues erupt great cacophony. When he enter, Delgado made a gun his paw, playful fire him. Nick reaches to his chest and he sticks his tongue, then grins. Loose strides along among the tables and then jump up to half empty chair.

\- Hi Carrots!

\- Hi Nick! – smiling the cutest face in ZPD.

Of course, Nick could not have said it, because there are many tricks you can do with Judy, but the word "cute" is still blacklisted.

\- Ben showed you the new application? - asks the girl.

Judy nods, while stirs a bit to make some space for Nick. The ZPD than outside of them, all mammals could comfortably sit down these chairs, but two of them have enough for one, and they stand on, but they has become accustomed.

\- Opportunity might arise, I check on boss's phone, if he also has it. – say a calm tone.

\- Do not you dare! The last time, we was spread over a parking slips the rain forest area for a week.

\- Okay, I will not.

Nick would have continued, but opened the door and entering Chief Bogo. The burly buffalo perform the podium, put the glasses on his nose, and then asks for silence, which itself was a big shout. Bogo looks Nick, but this time he didn't see sign that it would fox any interruption. He's lists individual cases, both petty, an easy day. Towards the end of the list looks at them.

\- Officer Hopps, Wilde. Patrol north of the Sahara Square. Multiple denunciation is received, low-value theft event. Get them. Here the case file.

Nick and Judy at the same time to jump for it, but now the fox fast. Judy annoyed beat her foot.

\- It looks like this is my day, you pay the coffee!

This ritual has been among them. Competition in the file has, and who does not reach, will pay the morning Coffeinn. Their offices were both engrossed watching the file. Usually two to five small mammal captures the handbags, wallets or stealing from shops. Several people watched rabbits, although they were dressed in carefully. Simply went to the victim, one of them diverts attention, while the others carried away by the value and run away. If the victim can rush on, unable to overtake them.

\- Bunnies? This is strange. - Judy says, has been in the car.

\- Why they maybe not be the bunnies thieves?

\- I didn't say that.

\- Just their nature is not so. - Nick winks. - The majority of them aren't as foolhardy as you.

\- I don't know that an insult or a compliment take it.

\- Maybe both.

Nick pulled his head to avoid hitting the cappuccino cup.

\- You know, you will save up to today?

\- Yesterday I did. Nicholas Wilde, now you are.

\- Okay, I'm sorry. Just wanted to say that rabbits aren't used to tease the larger mammals.

\- You believe that it is not rabbits.

\- I don't know Carrots. They are small and run fast. Bunnies may actually as well, mainly to several rabbit face they saw. But no ordinary case.

Judy quiet down, and then turning on the radio. The Guns and Rodents music is playing, and Judy humming the lyrics. Nick sly smiles and looks satisfied the city. He like the bustle. The city is alive, pulsing. Ever before he walking among other mammals, watched for a sucker, who stopped to chat with him for a "good" deal of hope or selling ice cream with desert fox buddy. Now, he's in the side of the law. Some hustler friend as Finnick, they also accepted Nick as a police officer. The others were openly shun and his opponents. But he doesn't mind, because it's beside Judy. Nick looks at Judy, who scouted the way and humming. Long ago, she wasn't more rural farmer girl, naive rookie who was irritated Chief Bogo. The howler case and two additional years of hard work has proven, that the police is not only strength, but also about the sense.

\- Do you know any other small mammals, which is able to run as fast as you can, Carrots? - Nick asks suddenly.

\- Hmm, no I can't. - honestly admits - Maybe they're not running.

\- I suppose you don't mean to say… flying. Perhaps some kind of vehicle used during the perianth?

\- Just an idea. What is important is to catch them.

\- You can count on me. - Nick nodding - Somewhere the back.

Judy chuckles. Nick endurance and strength was more due to the academic training and field work. But she know about him, the slick fox rely more on his cunning and city knowledge Because of this they are good partners.

\- Next, apply the usual encirclement operation. I will persecute, you stand before them.

Judy slow down a crusier and they listen. Nick glances toward the narrow streets and alleys, Judy relies on her ears and watching the open spaces. Did they know that takes hours, but already on the territory of the thieves. Judy learned from his friend, which store or passerby may target. Two hours after taxiing Nick ripple across her vest.

Fluffy, look!

Judy looks sideways and sees as some small hoodie mammal, they leaving a fruit store. All of them paw is full of fruit.

\- Maybe we are lucky?

Then they heard the shout of the nervous shopkeeper.

\- Thieves, grab them! Police! - About a goat. The little figures immediately begin to run.

Judy sirens started up and step on the accelerator. Nick almost sticks to the seat from the swing. The voice of Thieves picks up speed, and quickly turn away to the right, a narrow street.

\- The car will not fit into, I go on foot! says Judy and already rush.

Nick immediately sitting in the driver's seat and even look then the cottontail. He avoid another car and then sharply turn off the crossroad. He is constantly hear on the radio to Judy's panting.

\- We go to the Striped Street! – crack the speaker.

The fox already also taken the direction and try to deduce which way to pass the suspects. Suddenly, he compiles another crossroad, speed up, and then drive two blocks away further.

\- Nick Horn Road, towards of the store!

Nick has been described is parking next to the department store and start to Judy with tranq gun in his paw. Around here, every criminal is trying to fast to the store, to mingle with the crowd. We constantly pay attention, but I do not see suspicious movement. He started to worry.

\- Carrots, where are you?

Cracking and panting in speaker.

\- Carrots!?

Soon he sees. Judy walks wearily toward him.

\- Where are they? - he asks in surprise.

\- I lost them ... too fast. - She relies on the building's wall.

Nick jumps and puts his arm around his partner. He don't see her any injuries, just she exhausted. Judy got in the car and relax.

\- What is the carrot, you're not fitness?

\- Damn running quickly. - Nick just listen to the bad language - I have never, a small mammal had not run away from me. The other one right around the corner, I ran after them, and then they ran into. I followed one of them, but then whoosh! - waves his paw.

\- Did you see their faces?

\- One looked back, looked like rabbit. But it was only a mask. Very lame drawing.

\- Ears, tail, paws?

\- No, Nick. Completely obscured. Complete failure.

\- Oh, you bunnies so emotional. - sigh Nick.

* * *

It had thick smoke and heat. He felt immediately ignite. But it did not matter. He ran up the stairs and into the hallway, heading a figure.

\- Jake, come on! We must leave forthwith!

\- I have not finished the search. There may be survivors!

\- Dude, we have no time, the house will fall together!

He reached out a paw and strongly grabbed the fox. Highly dragged back towards the staircase. Already they ran down the stairs when he heard a crack. Started the stairs under his feet, and all fell down. He felt the paws yanked. He saw his muzzle, he saw his eyes. Then came the darkness ...

\- Argh! - yelled and jumped up instinctively.

A kick from Erick hit his head and sat up quickly. He had seen darkness, but not heard anything except ticking.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

More focused and look around. He was in his apartment. The alarm clock's monotonous mechanism ticking. He reached toward the bedside and pulled the biolum lamp's screen. Reassuring green light illuminated the room. Algae in the small lamp gave light enough to be able to informed. He picked it up and looked at the clock homepage: 4:12

\- Damn it! – he cursing.

Irritably he threw off his blanket and headed for the bathroom. It opened the faucet and began wash himself with cold water. Meanwhile concentrated. Slowly come back to the memories.

The alert, the burning houses, broken mask, Wind. Tough fight against the fire and smoke. Crying for help. Burned ruins, smoldering ashes. For days, they was been vaccinated fires. And if they thought it was hell, it come to other. For weeks and roamed the ruins looking for survivors. Foxes flair and excellent vision in the dark helped a lot, Erick's ears every sigh noticed. And yet so few lives saved. But they did not gone home, not gone to the department. Among the ruins they slept, ate and worked. Then come the commander Samuel.

\- Return to the center eights. We finished. - said the lion.

\- Even in the East there are ruins sir. - disagreed him.

\- They have visited. It's over Erick, come back.

They went back wearily, sadly, and scantily. One of them was missing. Both took a shower. Even also Luna had she not ashamed. They dress standing under the cold water. After a short rest went to the funeral. Wind's body wasn't found, an empty coffin was grave. There was all firefighter, but his relatives didn't come.

Then again, the commander stood and declared that compulsory rest for a week. Resting, thinking and mourning.

\- I can not see you for a week near the department, Blackwhite. – told the boss, but gently.

That was five days ago. Several weeks ago, he dreamed of finally become action. He remembered, theirs excitement and enthusiasm, but remained cool Wind calm. Five days ago he has bad memories and nightmares.

The cold water helped a bit. He toweled fast because it was cool. After the disaster began to consider Climate Wall, so they was halted. Sahara Square has cooled down, and the nights become colder. He went back to his room and started to dress up. The room was simple, with a bachelor style. It wasn't decorated with a curtain, there was no cover on the armchair, no pillows. On the wall was a poster and two pictures. One picture shows he, with his parents and siblings, the other one newspaper clippings of collegues. The poster, Mis February PawBunny model. When he read the magazine, this was something nice bunny girl. Not only the clothes or the her body, but also a smile. Candid and kind. Now, it was sad.

\- Damn. - he muttered. If his father would have been struck on his mouth.

He sighed and continued dressing. White T-shirt, shorts and a vest took himself. He does not care about the cold weather. He looked in the closet in search of breakfast. Disgusted slammed the door. Soon he came out of his apartment, but he looked back. It was attic apartment, with two arches. One of the arch It was living room in a semicircular window. He went down the stairs, went out and ran. The run was good for him. He refreshed his muscles, to leave for a time the pain. The streets were clean. Never before were not so clean. Neither of cullet, not a discarded paper pellet. Feel free to have run, he doesn't need to take care of her feet bare. It was far from the burned part of the city. He lived South of the Sahara Square, newly built apartment. This fire doesn't reach. The parks and fountains, carved red stone statues pampered his eyes. He went first north and then west. Not slowed, no hurry, just he ran. He watched his breathing. Only then it he had stopped when his legs ached, then looked around. He hasn't visited this part of the Sahara Square. Another on his way to work, and favorite shops were elsewhere. Here, the majority of small shops, workshops were. His stomach growled. He looked at his watch: 5:35

He walked slowly and were looking for a shop that is open, soon saw that one of them lights flashed on and opened the door. When he entered, he saw a large counter including stairs so that different sized mammals served. High on the shelves were lined with a wide variety cups, bottles and plates. Erick went up to the counter' stairs and looked on the menu.

\- Can I help you? - heard a friendly male voice from behind the counter.

\- Ohm ... a lemonade, a braised carrots and scrambled eggs.

Soon he saw two long ears and their owner. A buck gray rabbit looked up.

\- I'm sorry, I just packing things away. Already we bring. Please sit down.

Erick nodded and looked around. Half of the counter was the server space, the other part for bar stools lined up. It was equipped with modern equipment, with electric hoist. Thus, by pressing a button the appropriate height can be adjusted to the guests, sit down a rabbit or even a horse. Comfortable and were lifted himself counter top. The bartender turned to the shelves and took off his cup suitable for rabbits. Cut up a lemon squeezed juice and then mixed with sugar and soda water. Meanwhile drawn can an egg, braised carrots. Soon nice smell wafted into the air.

\- Abigel dear help me little bit.

\- I run.

Erick her ears reared up. Nice voice was for him, then he saw her. It was a gray rabbit, like his father, but the tip of her ears was not as black as a species. Her eyes were brown oak, lighter gray face. Briskly he took out a plate, on the scrambled eggs and the carrots, sprinkle with a little parsley. She reimbursed front Erick. Coasters put his lemonade.

\- Here you go, good appetite.

\- Thank you.

Erick felt good hot food and cold lemonade. The preys never tolerate the sight of fish or roast lizards, birds. But funny eggs and milk was not a problem. Many ate insects, larvae. Erick own weirdness was scrambled eggs. While he was eating, a bunny girl looked at him kindly. Blackwhite began embarrassed.

\- Delicious. – he broke the silence.

\- I sincerely pleased. - Abigel smiled - The right one for you is a good breakfast front work.

\- Oh, I don't work. I mean my day off.

\- Interesting, but you're up early.

\- Abi, don't harass a guest. - snapped the a bartender.

\- No, it's okay. I enjoy a little conversation. - he smiled - I always get up early in the morning run.

\- Maybe athlete? – she inquired.

\- I am, of course not. Why do you think?

\- For a sporty look. You don't look identical retailer or farmer.

\- No, my job is different from them. I ... uhh ... I'm a firefighter.

The two gray rabbits looked at him stared. Erick feared being ridiculed. When he said others, that what the his occupation, only mockery and disbelief had expected.

\- You were there… - the buck asked him – where the Great Fire?

Erick bowed his head, ears dropped.

\- Yes, the Cactus Road. We must curb the fire from spreading further.

\- You're a real hero. - Abigel said enthusiastically.

\- Hero? I do not feel it.

\- I'm sure you've seen a lot of terrible things young mammal. - anderstand the older rabbit - My niece lived out there. If you are not held to the fire, she would have been homeless. She talked about the fire and what happened afterwards.

Erick, with his forkpicked the remnant scrambled eggs. They returned to the memories. And for the first time, they didn't want to stay there.

\- When I joined, I waited for the moment when I become a hero. The hero, who defeats the fire, who saves others. I looked up at the other firemammal and wanted to be like them. I met some great ... foxes. - he said a little quietly.

\- Foxes? - She amazed the girl.

\- Anna mentioned them. - he nodded - A group of fox with a rabbit, an old car they vaccinated fire. They did it, not tired, just worked. Oops ... You are the certain rabbit!

\- Yes. Before, they wouldn't let us terrain, have not dealt with us. But then we had to go. We were ready, we think we can. But it wasn't enough. Our leader, Jake Windpaw didn't get out of one house - tear trickled from his face - I didn't go back, I didn't help him get out. I promised him, I promised!

The two rabbits caught Erick's paws stroked soothingly. Erick crying, finally crying. The pain, the conscience came out of him.

\- Hush hush young mammal. Don't watered the mice. - sighed the buck.

\- I'm sorry, I wouldn't have to bother with this.

\- Oh, don't feel bad. Look at me, young mammal, look here! - Erick did. - I have never seen him so brave rabbits ago. Join firefighters, see the hell and bring out of there so many miserable. Anna told me of her neighbors saw you. Two fox were arrested you, that you don't rush into death. Then you wrestled with.

\- It was not enough.

\- And what would have enough? Bigger, stronger firemammals? You saved thousands of mammals, you boy! Not to mention the dwellings and their values from. Among reuins you went to save others. If you're not a hero, if that is not enough, then I gnaw off my ears!

Erick looked up the buck rabbit who looked at him fixed face. Abigel face was tears and smiled gently.

\- Young mammal. Think ...

\- Erick.

\- Erick. Think about it what you want to Jake Windpaw. See you shattered or you transcend the past and follow your dream. I'm an old rabbit, I'd give even a cent of a fox's confidence. I've never seen Jake, I didn't know him. But if you was your friend, so if if you went in for him into the house, he was a really great mammal. Not messy the memory of pain, be proud to could be recognized him.

\- I understand and thank you for everything.

\- Come on, our rabbits have to stick together. - grinned the old bunny - Richard Molars.

\- Erick Longleg. Oh, how much I owe you? - Pointing to his plate.

\- Leave it, this is on the house.

\- Forget it. I just cried packed the welcome desk. So how much?

\- Four dollars.

Erick put a fiver and jumped off his stool. He smiled at Richard and Abigail.

\- I guess we will meet Mr. Molars. Have a nice day.

\- You too Erick.

He ran, but not from the pain. He felt the deficit, even felt the pain, but accepted. He ran to finally meet with them. When he was entering, Erick counted. Fifteen seconds later, he heard the voice of the doorman.

\- Blackwhite? You here?

\- Good morning!

Feel free go on, he didn't address the jaguar surprised face. He looked at his watch: 7:21

He walked to the door. The number eight brightly gleaming in the harsh metal door.

\- Good morning guys!

The team fox looked at him in surprise. They were surprised more than when they first met.

\- Blackwhite? What are you doing here? - asked Kidmuzzle.

\- I came to visit my colleagues. - Erick shrugged.

\- But Sam said ...

\- I don't care what he said. - waved his hand - What can I do? Sit at home and look out the window? I'm there alone with my thoughts. Here however, here are my friends.

Muscle stepped up next. The red fox was bigger than the rest, the muscle swelled up in his arms. He took his paw on the shoulder.

\- Are you okay?

\- No. not quite yet. - he answered honestly.

\- Come on, we talk a little bit.

\- Where?

\- To my room.

Erick's on the back stood up of the hair. Not because it was Muscle's room, but it also was Jake's room. However the strong paws are not allowed to pull away. Kid, Luna and Newsear puzzled looked after them. Inside the room it was small. It was in a bunk bed, two wardrobe and a small table with two chairs. Muscle closed the door, opened one wardrobe and took a picture. He pushed Erick's paw. A photograph of a smiling young vixen.

\- Who is she?

\- My wife.

\- Wow, I did not know you're married.

\- No, I am not. I am widower a fox.

\- I'm truly sorry.

\- It was a long time ago.

Muscle pulled out a chair and sat down. He showed Erick, that he can sit down.

\- When I was young, I met Jasmine. She was a clever, kind, optimistic fox. I fell in love immediately. We lived happily. I worked every night in a factory and went home with a smile on my face. One day, Jasmine went out to buy bread, but a drunken antelope couldn't control the alcomobile ...

\- It's horrible!

\- Then the world not existed for me anymore. I went from tavern to tavern, drank, fought. I didn't care for life. I provoked a grizzly. Before he broke my neck, a gray fox came up to us. His cunning words calmed the bear, and took me out the pub. Jake set my feet and gave me a goal. A few months later we met the others. Luna, Kid, Newsear. They was forsaken and hopeless. Jake helped them. For years we were together, when I figured out to go to a firefighter. And we undertook.

\- Thank you for telling me this, but I don't understand.

\- I want to tell you Blackwhite that sometimes they will reach us losses. But can also win. I lost my wife, while I live it's will hurt. But I won friends. Jake was the highlight for everyone. It is very bad that he's no more. - pointed to the top bunk - Yet I've learned. They always come up with something new, something good. That is why I am here and not in a pub. Let him Erick. Let go, you grasp something new.

\- A few hours ago a shopkeeper also consoled. - Erick chuckled - He said I don't remember pain from Jake, but I may be proud that I got to know him.

\- Good advice. So it will be. Come on Spotted, while the others have been impatient.

When they left, it seemed as if the others did not care. Kid mixing the cards, but only half a deck. Newsear reading the newspaper upside down. Luna was arranging his tools, she confused.

\- Let the introducing drama guys. - laughed Muscle.

\- What are you talking about? - Newsear said.

\- Come on, I know you listened. No worries. Just I told about how it came about the Foxy Gang.

Erick pulled out chair and sat down. He felt better now that he was with his friends. Sometimes he had the feeling that the Wind immediately comes out of the room, chewing toothpicks.

\- What did you guys the last five days?

\- Once we have washed our clothing, almost anything. - Kid said.

\- Sam didn't release us to work anything. The cleaning is only allowed to carry out our our place, the clothes don't bring it, I can't even touch the machines. - Luna said plaintively.

\- In short, we bored. - Newsear muttered - And you Blackwhite?

\- The same. - Erick shrugged - I get up at dawn, run in the city, and then I go home and stare at the street or sleep.

\- Maybe we should hang. - Kid advised.

\- I don't go anywhere near pub! - Muscle warned.

\- Okay, I thought you'd say that. But maybe we could go to the Rainforest District.

\- Why? - Luna asked.

\- Why not? We look at how it looks without the greenhouses. Supposedly breathtaking.

\- I have no better idea. - commented Erick.

\- Then we speak to Sam and go. - Muscle nodded.

The team stood up and walked Commander Samuel's office. Soon they came up with the idea. Erick looked at theirs boss. Samuel was once a municipal volunteer fire guard, before the creation of the first real fire station. The several years work was shown of his body. He cut short his mane's, so as not to illuminate it. His arms and paws was full of scars. Yet there was the face of the determination and confidence. He was tired and sad.

\- If you feel that a little fresh air would do you good, then I authorize. You're of freedom. But tomorrow morning, be ye all of us here. I'd like to talk to you.

\- Understood, sir! - Erick salute.

It was decided that by tram passing the Rainforest District, and there are walking. They packed lunch for themselves and set off. The tram stop waiting, Erick has appeared in other mammalian behavior. While they waiting there, looking at them with suspicion, those around and protracted on them. No one is entrusted to a group of foxes. His companions however, didn't bother stood quietly.

\- Have you read yesterday's newspaper ZFN? - Newsear asked suddenly.

\- Again, the Wall is about? - Kid muttered.

\- Complete the test tomorrow afternoon put into operation again.

\- After all this happen?

\- They are highly monitor, not allow anything to be a failure, and look around Kid. There is no waste.

Erick agreed. Just a few days ago found out that the Climate Wall and the adjacent accumulated waste was the cause of the Fire. Therefore, the city management has introduced strict rules.

\- It's still the wall dangerous.

\- No to the wall or the garbage is responsible for the fire, - Muscle said quietly - instead for the negligence. Be in the wall of the city.

\- All right, you're right. But why is operated on so soon?

\- Quite cold, Kid. - Blackwhite commented - for us it's nice, but many mammal is too cold. In the past, large mirrors and fireplaces were some warmth. Because of the wall, they demolished them, there is nothing that can be utilized for heating.

Soon we arrived at the tram, and everybody ascended. When the tram driver saw foxes, she looking around nervously. Erick saw the otter uneasiness, so calmly talking to her.

\- Have a nice day ma'am, my friends ask a tickets Rainforest of the first stage.

\- Friends, of the foxes do you think?

\- Of course. I and my colleagues a little fun the day off.

\- Strange rabbit itself. – the driver pulled up to her eyebrows.

\- Because of my spots. – he joked - how much are the tickets?

\- Oh… three bucks and twenty cents per person, for a total of sixteen.

Erick counted the money and took the tickets. Some mammals slightly stepped aside.

\- Seriously, they think about you, something that you are thieves? - he chuckled.

\- It's not unusual Blackwhite, the bad reputation because of our species, and few have confidence in a fox. - Kid said with disgust.

\- Sometimes for good reason. - added Luna.

\- Well, some people do not want to live honorably. But the same is true for other mammals as well.

\- At least listen to you. - Erick said.

\- What do you mean?

\- Look at me. - pointed to himself - Small, fluffy, harmless. They don't even realize I must take care not to step on me. If they see me, they're called me… cute.

\- What's the matter? - inquired Luna – You are really cute.

Erick ear blushed and swallowed hard. He was embarrassed and looking at his feet.

\- Sorry Blackwhite. I didn't know that it irritates.

\- Rabbits, this word means something completely different. - he cleared his throat.

\- Really?

\- Yes. If another mammal called so, is there just because something stuffed animals see us. But if a rabbit says it all, it means - lowered his voice - it is beautiful and seductive.

\- Oops! Ha ha ha. - Luna laughed - so I understand it all.

\- There are also other words that embarrass Fluffyboy? - Kid interested.

\- No, not really.

\- So if we say that sweet, adorable, perhaps...

Erick shuffled his feet nervously and even redder.

\- Stop it, guys. - Newsear laughed - He will be as red as late as we did.

\- Har har. - Erick grunted - Sly foxes.

\- Resourceful bunny. - Luna said, and they all laughed.

Erick looked out the window and watched the city. Long ago a lot of low small houses lined up side by side and shiny villas on the hillside. Now, instead reach the heavens skyscrapers began to grow. Huge cranes moved the heavy steel beams, gleaming glass windows were placed in the walls. These buildings have a variety of forms. Elsewhere, they widened roads, the increasing traffic. Squares, parks separated by more street. Trees are planted and built channels. Then, slowly, they saw the tall mountain ridge and a tram tunnel. When the vehicle drove in, switched on the biolum lamps and soothing given the green light. Erick looked at his friends and smiled. Partners eyes glowed as he adjusted to the darkness, all light collecting and reflecting itself. Reaching the tunnel they were the rainforest District.

\- Rainforest, first stage. - the driver sounded her voice.

The doors opened, they quickly dismounted from the vehicle.

Erick has not come to this part of Zootpoia. As a child Tundratown skiing sports sites, of course, only in the winter. As a student in the city center often went to exhibitions. In fact he also was on a mountain trip. Here however, was just the first time. And he felt that everything here is huge. The skyscrapers currently under construction dwarfed in comparison the huge foliage greenery. The broad branches protruding ledges on buildings and roads were seated.

\- I've never seen such trees!

\- Well, just a part of living in the forest Black White. - Kidmuzzle said. - The forest behemoths just one third of of live tree, the rest of the building.

\- What? - they said at a time.

\- That's right. For centuries, the jungle-loving mammals were always builds a little bit. They used wood, stone and clay. The trees planted on them, then they choked and gave a solid foundation. These new branches have been built. For the first time in living trees have been planted, then cold-tolerant tropical plants. The greenhouses and plant breeding helped a lot, and now the new watering system and has released the forest.

As if he had been waiting for, all of a sudden it started to rain.

\- Up to the minute. - Kid grinned and opened his umbrella.

Feel free Kid went in one direction, others followed. Although roads running through the artificial trees and branches tribal, just rope bridges or gondola lifts could run between two of these trees, the branches have free movement.

\- Are you sure this is our secure? - Erick muttered one of the walking bridge, which creaked under their feet.

\- Black White Relax, this bridge has been fifty years old.

\- What?

\- I'm telling you safe. They constantly maintained and replaced them.

\- How do you know so much?

\- I grew up in Fluffyboy. It changed a lot, but I still I know it well every corner. I started to work here the leafy sewing factory.

\- In addition, you began to work as pickpocket here. - Muscle commented.

\- Well, I told you it was a childhood sin.

Erick was not surprised. During the month, he met partners's past. Muscle fighting in pubs, Kid as a child pickpocket, Newsear smuggled liquor, Luna has sold scrap equipment. But they all abandoned the old life, in turn never had dealings with the police.

\- As Jake dealt with, before you know him?

\- He worked in carpentry. - Luna said.

\- No, you started when he found me and Kidmuzle. - Newsear corrected.

\- When he was with me you we started to work in a department store such as loaders.

\- And before that, Muscle? - she inquired.

\- Oh ... hmm ... I don't know, he didn't say.

They all looked. Erick began to suspect that his past is not so also known.

\- What about his family?

The fox watched him in surprise. Then they all watched onto Muscle.

\- Well, he didn't tell me much. He said that had no parents, but the siblings met every day.

\- Then why not come to the funeral?

Erick realized that this issue has not occurred for the first time. Four of us head out watched for themselves. No one could this answer. Quietly they moved on. Soon Kidn face lit up and gestured to the others.

\- Come on have to see!

He stepped off the curb and walked through one artificialbranch. The others followed carefully, because the ground was slippery. Kidmuzzle sat down in one place and motioned to himself.

\- Over there look.

Erick and his friends watched stunned in front of them surrounding landscape. It was a huge open space in front of the eye, where airships traveled. The square is flanked the huge trees and branches formed with arch. The lights of buildings, like so many tiny candles lit the room, downstairs in the green-blue water sparkled.

\- As a child, I liked sit here. Then it was full of glass houses. Now, even prettier than ever.

\- Beautiful. - Luna whispered.

\- Amazing. - Erick nodded.

\- Yes, my life is the second most beautiful thing I've seen.

\- There is an even more beautiful? - pointedly asked the vixen.

\- Of course ... you are!

Luna white face with a slight blush surprised by the others wisely silent. Erick suspected that Kid has long wanted here for call her. Then he thought about not longer just looking at the scenery.

* * *

Nick distune completely. Partly because it is still not found an apartment, which who hired out a fox, do not be a louse nest and it would be cheap. But more disturbed that his favorite bunny was broken off. Nick knew the area and sought out potential hiding places, but found nothing suspicious. Patrolling for hours, looking for the suspects, but found nothing. Judy driving silent and her ears drop. Not bother to escape from thieves or because they were faster. They outsmarted both their brains. Her feet nervously drumming when she don't holding the pedal. Then she looks at at her partner. She can't see it on the sly smirk, he placidly looking at the city. Nick never said, but Judy knew he was searching for an apartment. This is archetypal and immediately changed direction towards the south of the Sahara Square. Meanwhile, turned on the radio.

\- Clawhauser, are you there?

\- Of course, Judy, says!

\- Me and Nick takes a break!

\- All right, Judy, for how long?

\- Half an hour, no more.

\- Roger.

Judy accelerates, cuts through the center and stop at one of the old apartman house Sahara Square.

\- What is it carrot, where we hurry?

\- I have an idea. - grinning.

\- You can catch him the knaves?

\- No.

\- Then why?

\- Easy slick, you'll like it.

She leave the crusier and waving the fox to wait. She rush into the building and after a good two minutes to speak out. He followed by his partner. Judy walking briskly the staircase going up, followed by Nick helplessly.

\- Carrots stop for a bit. What's going on?

\- If you would have commented you, you just know.

\- What I would have to talk about?

\- On whether you looking for an apartment. - says Judy and finally enters with a key to a door.

Attic small apartment with two arches. The larger space in the living room and kitchen. Left a bathroom and a wardrobe. To the right are two bedrooms. Beige-colored walls, a simple gray furniture. The kitchen cabinets are white. The living room wall is a semi-circular window.

\- Carrots, you searched for me? – he mutters.

\- You like it?

\- Looks good. Well little too bright, but it's not a warehouse.

Judy round was led by Nick in the apartment and shown where to find what. When they were done, Nick asked the price. Judy stated amount.

\- A bit much, but it can be maintained. – he smile - But why can't I find it?

\- Believe me, it was not easy, especially that have not known thee.

\- They doesn't trust me because I'm a fox. However, in a cute bunny is not a problem. - Nick mocking.

\- Don't call me cute. – she plays the drums with his feet - So, you which hire it?

\- Why not. And if I seeking a roommate - point to the other room - it would be even cheaper.

\- Good idea, Nick. - Judy smiling and looking expectantly at his partner.

\- What is it carrot?

\- What if the two of us we lease it?

\- The same fluffy, you already have an apartment.

\- But it would be cheaper. Anyway, I'm sick of the my neighbors. Before, I was more private life among 275 sibling. The bed collapse, the walls are dirty and useless disinfected every month, I spend twenty dollars just the pesticides! If we two are rented, we have saved a lot of money.

\- Listen to Judy, it doesn't work that way. I'm a fox, you're Bunny.

\- Wow, now you will not do to keep prey vs. predator presentations, partner?

\- Okay, this straightened out. However, to live in an apartment with a boy and a girl, especially when colleagues in the police.

\- Others may shall take.

\- All right, but not partners, and either a mates or married.

\- Nick, just think about it. Please.

The first time, Nick do not want. He had a good job, his friends, whom he may belong to a team. And who was the most important, Judy, whom he always have confidence. You don't want to give up because of a flat. But Judy's face pleading. He smirk her.

\- You know that we risk with your career.

\- And what about your career?

\- Yours importantly, Carrots. If we live together and Bogo finds out that, then we'll be old times meter maid.

\- Bogo already know.

\- So he knows ... What ?!

\- I mentioned to him that you do not have homes. I also told him that the suitable apartment you couldn't maintain your pay. Now then a police officer can not live in a warehouse. So you need to raise the salary or your roommate should take unto thee. I offered. I promised to stay strictly friends. He didn't believe in it a couple of relationships between species.

\- Sweet cheese and crackers! You savage? You do not eaten blue flowers?

\- No Sly, but I used the kind of slick Nick's speech.

Nick watches her. It can not seem to him as if trying to hustle him.

\- Show your hands.

\- What?

\- Just I show your paws .

Judy hold out both paws. Nick seemed thoroughly scans.

\- I don't see the carrot pen with you. So you cann't fool me.

\- I didn't.

\- Seriously... do you want to live with me?

\- Seriously.

\- How about your parents?

\- Father recommended the fox repellent and agreed after two fainting.

\- There's also someone who is aware of our new flat faster than me?

\- Let's see, Delgado, Mchorn, Clawhauser ... Wait, you said our new flat.

\- If you can tolerate me sly bunny, you can be my roommate.

\- Woohoo! - she exclaims.

They both looking back at the apartment, which will be their home. Nick worried that how will tolerate the presence of Judy, their friendship survive this. They walked over and talk the janitor and then went back the cruiser. Judy speak Clawhauser that ended the break, and Nick got a new apartment. Their ears ringing Cheetahs exultation joy.


	3. Chapter 3 past secrets

The door creaked open, and flashes of light in the small room. Judy somewhat wearily enters their apartment. Carrying a suitcase and a shopping bag.

\- Come on Nick and finish finally.

Nick Wilde's just no way. After a day of work they went to Nick's warehouse, to collect his belongings. Nick's wealth majority constituted of clothes, some books, a large pile of DVD and a music system. Still, as long as they are packaged. Judy picked up more container in good condition, small household appliances. Although the new apartment has kitchen, but the cupboards were empty. As it turned out, Nick hates cleaned up but likes to cook and squeamish about frozen food. By the time, they collected everything and carried over to the apartment to the subway was getting dark them. They weren't able to hurriedly went to Judy's apartment. There wasn't as much, but had to talk about the nagging armadillo, pay her and handed the keys hurriedly before the neighbors had arrived home. Judy went to her bag, Nick carrying a box. In these was Judy's total assets. She couldn't buy a lot of things, because of her police pay and high rent. Some new clothes and a laptop expanded to all that brought from Burrows two years ago. In addition, they bought some food in the morning.

\- Even one floor and I could have collapsed - gasping the fox.

His elbow opens Judy's bedroom door and put it in the box onto the bed. Heart to lie down on the couch and turning on the music, but he wanted to help the bunny. Opened the box and began to unpack. A simple alarm clock, Nick believes that horrible style. The laptop, family photos, a fur dryer, a couple dozen stuffed bunny, some shampoo and a barely used perfume. Nick sniffs the latter, but shudders from patchouli.

\- This cologne really use it?

\- Not really, but it was expensive.

\- Waste of money if you ask me, it doesn't fit in your scent.

Judy enters the room and put down her suitcase.

\- Why do you think that doesn't fit with my scent?

Nick's smug grins and points to his own nose.

\- I'm a fox and your partner, Fluff. That's enough for you to know.

\- Okay mister Flair, is now go out.

\- Don't I help you unpack? – he points to the suitcase.

\- There are the clothes, and you can not see all of them.

Nick shrugs his shoulders, but his smile is still maintained. He walks out of the room, while closing the door, but even so he speak back.

\- It's cute the little blue panties.

\- What?! Nick!

Well, it was good for him to embarrass the dumb bunny. He looking at the living room. Beige walls, gray sofa, coffee table, wall shelves and a TV cabinet. Unfortunately, said device lacking. Therefore, the fox gathered up the sound system and begins to assemble. In places it the shelf speakers, a closet packed the player and some DVDs. In the end, he choose a nice atmosphere, soft music. He sits on the couch and threw back his head enjoying the song.

\- Hey, lazy fox ... - hear the pleasant sounds - Wake sleepy.

\- Hmm ... What?

\- You fell asleep on the couch. - he recognize Judy's voice.

Opens his eyes and picks his thoughts. He see that red light indicates the player, ended the plate. Squints sideways and see the bunny. Judy wears a thick white pajamas, her paw pulling his collar.

\- Better if you're going to bathe and sleep indoors. Here are just the stiffens your neck.

\- Thanks for Carrots. You've showered?

\- Yes, you were listening to the music, when I did it. Then I came out, you're already snoring. I go to sleep.

\- Ok, good night.

\- Good night Slick.

Nick looks at the phone. It's almost midnight. Halfheartedly he trudging to the bathroom and stood under the shower. When done, he shakes himself so the water will get rid of the majority, and towels quickly. Pick up a boxers and takes the direction his room. Hardly worth your head the pillow, he sleeps well.

Riiiing, riiing, riiing….

Judy quickly slams her clock and refreshed sitting up on the bed. She feels that every inch rested, and nowhere to be pushed out by a spring or wrinkling. The new bed was comfortable and relaxing. Small gymnastics warms up her muscles and she had to rush to the kitchen. Fresh carrot juice filled her glass and a bit biscuit.

Nick is coming shortly, a little cranky, but relaxed. Judy stuck the her throat almost morsel. She coughing, hitting her chest.

\- Uh, what's wrong with Carrots?

Looking at himself, he doesn't see anything special, but after he recognize the fact. Judy didn't expect that the roommate is a fiber underwear appears in the morning. Immediately he remember Mystic Springs. Judy associated with open eyes, but she still feel awkward nudity.

\- I think I'll go with a shirt. - says folded ears and slowly backs out, he just see the blushing bunny ears.

Judy at the same time feeling guilty and awkward the whole situation. It was embarrassing for her, to see him half naked, However feeling guilty that his partner feel uncomfortable. She understood, what Nick wanted to highlight before. But she didn't give up, she leaving Bunny Burrows, working as a police officer, and even sometimes drink with co-workers this isn't carrot juice. It also satisfies the test. While Nick will return and seek the fridge. He takes a glass of milk and a box of fried crickets. Judy sighs because she hates the crunch of these insects.

\- How was your first night? - Nick ask.

\- Very good, the last time in Burrows slept so comfortably. But you seem pretty sleep-deprived. - she smiles at him.

\- I'm always like this. I never liked to get up early. However, this is much better to sleep on the bed like in the warehouse or under the bridge.

\- As for happened to the previously...

\- Next time, I'll be careful.

\- Don't! Don't be uncomfortable because I'm here. You tell me in advance. - waves her hand- But we better hurry, waiting for the work to us.

Inside the ZPD HQ Chief Bogo was annoyed. He demands catching the thieves, because they had the day before yet another case was reported.

\- They are more and more bolder. - Nick says, while out of the Crusier

\- Always the same. They steal fruits, candys, small values, wallets.

\- Either way, we need to look around. The cameras didn't show anything.

This time they are accredited in a candy store. Several people reported to have dressed up as rabbit-faced small mammals were in the store. Then many of them lost his wallet and some chocolate bars. The wallets Nick understood, but candy? Of course he liked his stomach he regularly disappointed ate the pawsicle. But to risk for it, it was not logical, or maybe?

\- Nick, I think I found something. - Said the partner.

\- Do you have a clue, Carrots? In the meantime, I've been thinking about something.

\- You can tell me and I'll show you the clue.

Judy walks up to the door of a fridge and pulls out a small jar of public utility belt and carefully unscrewing the lid. She blew some fine powder out the crucible on the refrigerator door.

\- Sly bunny. - Nick grins when he sees the door of Paw prints.

\- This isn't a rabbit paw. It is a big disappointment.

\- Actually, not really. I have a tip. And you can guess where they might be.

\- All right Fangmeyer and Wolford in place. - whisper Judy.

\- So, our circle close the place. - Nick grins with satisfaction.

\- This time they're not running anywhere.

After they found out who may be the mystery the perpetrators, they went to the only place where could find them. The nearby playground. Mid-morning hours, this place was empty most of the kids at school. But now five small figure sitting the playground jungle gym. There was no doubt five cheetah kitten playing, talking, majszolják the fruits and sweets. The rabbit and fox effortless strides they go to them.

\- Hello, I am Officer Wilde and my partner Officer Hopps. - Nick thanks to them - I ask why aren't you in school?

\- Oh, well... we are sick now. - says one of the cheetah child.

\- Yes, we were at the doctor. - helping beside him.

\- Then why are not you at home? - asks Judy - Since when used as a medicine the chocolate?

Almost without any sign of five small cheetah jump up and escape. Judy runs immediately after one of them. Nick jumps up the jungle gym with two kids and by the time they flee, he caught them. Judy now an advantage the kiddy must be acceleration in time, nor stand outrun. she is stung in his tail. Soon colleagues are also displayed, among paws of a kitten.

\- Get me out cops. - blowing one cheetah in Fangmeyer's fist.

\- You can not, you're under arrest. – the bunny shakes her head.

\- Because we didn't go to school? - spits furiously, while trying to escape the tiger.

\- In fact, multiple low-value theft. - says the fox and pulls out from under a bench a bunny mask.

The cheetah cubs didn't even dare to speak, just watched as one by one taking Nick to the masks and clothes of different hiding places. Will soon find the cords with which themselves tied the their tails.

\- Don't do this. - cries of the youngest child - Just we need a little spending money.

\- Oh, shut up! - boil the previous one.

Nick continued research and quickly find the loot.

\- Oops! There are at least a hundred bucks in cash, and a lot of delicacy.

\- Enough evidence. - Judy nods - I repeat, you're under arrest for kids. In the right to remain silent, everything will be what you say can be used in court. Additionally, your parents will not be happy.

Soon implanted them into the Crusiers and take them the ZPD. After aired the little villains, they will return to patrol.

\- Do you believe me that they're stealing pocket money? - Nick sighs.

\- You twelve were you when you started doing „business" on the street. You said Slick.

\- Because, Mom couldn't sustain me alone. I did make it easier to for her. – he murmurs.

\- Maybe we could capture them in time. Most likely, the court will be lenient, but remain under surveillance. With a little luck is discontinued.

\- Imagine, one of the kitten's father was a lawyer. He threatened to sue me with his dad.

\- Come on Nick, relax. Little did they know, but we also helped them.

\- You're right Carrots, sometimes you need a little cu ... clever bunny who tap on their noses. Just like you used to me.

* * *

He glances at the clock: 4:47

Erick disgruntled sighs. There are still always nightmares, but compared to the yesterdayt of a much he calmer woke up. He got up quicly, washed and changed clothes. Now dawn was the coldest. Even he shuddered. The Sahara Square's residents have been dissatisfied and demand the climate. Fortunately, this afternoon put into the wall. Early was on the street and started ran in the morning. He did n't go aimlessly, decided to use the route yesterday. Soon he saw the small restaurant and went inside. He climbed the stairs and looked at the menu.

\- Erick, good morning! - heard a pleasant voice.

\- Good morning Miss Molars!

\- Oh no, just call me Abigail. - the doe smiled.

\- Alright. Your father, where he is?

\- He's not working today, Dad need to make some case. This day incumbent on me the whole business. And you, did you eat something?

\- A carrots juice and I think I taste the cheese toast sandwich.

\- Already done. – she wink.

Erick smiled and looked around a little more. Yesterday, thought only of his stomach, and poured out his soul. Although the small shop, namely restaurant was very friendly. In addition to the counter chairs and the stools, it was some round table, chairs, a variety of sizes to several mammal is able to sit down. The walls were drawings of Zootopia districts was portrayed. One wall next to a modern radio seated. On the ceiling, porcelain globes hanging down, long-barreled light bulbs. The electricity was almost a luxury for most home and small business wasn't installed. The lighting and household work solved the old tried and tested tools. This small restaurant so it was modern and comfortable. The rabbit ears turned toward the door when he heard it being opened. A wolverine entered. He was will be three times bigger than him. Bear-faced, red-brown fur mustelids caused many kinds of prey instinctive fear. The wolverine wearing a black hat, a blue work shirt and simple gray jeans. His claws were cut short and carefully grated. He quickly ran up and sat down next to Erick one bar stool.

\- Morning Abigel! Can you get me honey-roasted crickets and larvae.

\- Right away Mr. Gulo! - she replied while she prepared Erick's breakfast.

\- Your father, where is he laze?

\- He isn't working today.

\- You work hard today. I see you have a patron. - he points Erick.

\- Yes, he was here for the first time yesterday.

\- Well, what do you think buddy? Good little place right? – the wolverine turned.

\- Small and cozy restaurant, that's for sure. - Erick muttered.

\- Oh, sorry, I'm rude. My name is Alfred Gulo, occupation bookmaker. - cheerfully offered his paw.

\- Erick Longleg, firefighter. - Hesitantly, but she squeezed his hand.

\- Firefighter? Now I will not bet this!

\- Excuse me?

\- Oh, don't insult title. But if you ask me isn't an easy profession you chose. How long you been there?

Before he could answer, Abigel put forward his breakfast. He took a bite the sandwich. The bread was crispy, the lettuce in it blared between his teeth. He enjoyed the flavor. When swallowed, he said.

\- Almost four months ago.

\- You recently started. Well good luck tough guy. Hey little girl, tomorrow I try this sandwich, of course you will be next to something of juicy, too!

In response, she gave it the plate of food, which is assigned to the wolverine. Alfred took his fork and ate vigorously. The fork just threw the mouthfuls and greedily rushing to his mouth. Quickly he chewed. Erick surprised watched beside him that sat on it, as swiftly destroyed the food. Neither of them spoke, just the bread and the insects crunch of could be heard. When the rabbit out of the sandwich, the wolverine is licked clean (literally) the plate and belched contentedly one.

\- Thank you, Abigel, it was very tasty. - said the rabbit.

\- Also, praise to the cook. - barked Gulo - So you are a firefighter. You said, it's well paid?

\- Not exactly, but reserves it myself. Instead, I chose the adventure and helping others. But since you asked, I'm curious.

\- Why I became a bookie? - Alfred poked himself - Because I like to move my jaw… ha ha! It isn't true, little girl?

\- Mr. Gulo likes to its voice heard and likes company. - grinning the bunny girl - If he appears, there is always a topic about which to talk.

\- And what will you give beth?

\- Almost anything dude. Sports, politics, fashion, art, science and daily life.

\- Daily life?

\- Yeah, let's take for example you. If I hadn't known you, I could have guessed that within the next ten years, if connected to a small mammal firefighter. This could give would be. The shorter time and the more disabling say, the lower the recovery rate, but the more chance to win. I oversee, tie down the money, and after the deadline I pay the winners. Of course, my own little profit margin left in my wallet.

\- Fair legal this?

Gulo shrugged, then took out a small book. Casually he opened it. There was his photograph, personal details and a short text.

\- Permission for. This is important to me to pay the tax. Now, if I don't violate you, I'm going back to work. What do I owe little girl?

\- Six dollars will be.

Gulo put a tenner and jumped off the stool. He straightened his shirt and lifted his hat.

\- All the best to you and thank you for the food. If you come by this time Fighter, you still will have the opportunity to talk. - he was waved for Erick and walked out of the restaurant.

\- A strange figure. - he muttered to himself.

\- From the outside it seems rude and crude, but he have a heart of gold. - she laughed - you will cognize him.

\- I cann't believe that you can deliver for predators.

\- No matter what were born, but the matter who they are. Mr. Gulo has been a regular customer, and we quickly became friends.

\- Just as I was with my colleagues.

\- You are called once in your fox friends.

\- You think? Yesterday our little trip, but everyone behaved around us that I thought they cry out for the police.

\- If they behave well, as you and Alfred, then here is the place. You're welcome I'd know the Fire Foxes.

\- Fire Foxes? We prefer to call ourselves Foxy Gang.

\- Not bad name. Speak to them calmly.

\- You betrayed Fish?

\- Salmon and river fish. Whether fried or stewed.

\- Then I would think someone who can lick his ten claws.

Good giggle. Erick heart was light when he looked into her eyes. Completely forgot about the past, about the world, just the restaurant existed. No welcome, but he had look at his watch. The time seeing he sighed.

\- I have to go. How much did it cost?

\- Three and a half bucks.

Erick counted the money and got off his stool. He waved to her and walked on. He ran for a while, then walked in front of the fire department. Did comes the familiar greeting, seconds exactly.

\- Warning! Blackwhite down here!

He motioned to the clerk and had hurried to the place. The others were waiting just Muscle missing.

\- How are you, Blackwhite? - Luna asked.

\- Adequately fed and refreshed.

The bath logged out Kidmuzle, firefighter lining trousers, wet towel on his shoulder, apparently just washed himself. His eyes gleamed sly when he saw that Eric is back to him. He took off the towel, twisted and armed.

\- Aeeee! - The bunny jumped when he felt a sting his butt, which caused a towel - Kid, you do more back to you!

\- Only once you beat me at Spotted!

\- Its time to make up.

The room everyone laughed, even also Blackwhite.

\- What's new, Newsear?

\- Well, in this morning's paper doesn't require anything special. However, Sam wants to talk to us.

\- Take immediately. - Muscle sigh heard from behind the door - They said you're here, we have only been waiting for you.

Erick didn't understand what all the secrecy. For the rest of us were silent for something it took for granted. The team prepared and went to the part of the building, where he never wanted to stand. Before Samuel Lionheart's personal office. Muscle two tapped the rough metal door, which immediately came the reply.

\- Come in!

The band obeyed, and inside stopped in front of Samuel. The office was narrow and dark. Unfortunately, the lights biolum was this time not friendlier in the space, the green light it been creepy. The whole office was a cupboard where some of the photos gathering dust, a coat rack, on this wearing the Chief's uniform, an old cheap office desk, office chair, which sat in Samuel and two bare chairs. Designed for all these large mammals. They decided not sped to the seats, but rather stood.

\- Well, I listened to your request, and deliberate. - Blackwhite ears twitched nervously, because I do not remember any request - Accept the proposal only if also agrees Officer Longleg.

\- What's that supposed to mean? – he interest.

\- I thought that they doesn't say a word. - the lion growled, glancing at the foxes - Because, unfortunately we lost to Leader Windpaw, so we need to find a new commander. I wanted a strong and experienced colleagues, but these foxes are quite obstinate themselves.

\- Remain without a leader? - the rabbit is confused.

\- Erick, it's up to you. As the unit eighth would choose you leader.

Erick felt his heart skipped a beat. He drooped ears and his nose twitched.

\- It's not funny, guys. - he cried.

\- No kidding Spotted. - Kid said in all seriousness - Only be a leader who is a member of the unit. And who else would show us how a strong firefighter, a good manager if you do not.

\- Just four months ago I'm here, and it was only a case. Because of me died ...

\- Shut up Longleg! - grumbled Samuel - If there is someone who is guilty for the death of Jake, it will be just me and only me!

They were silent for a moment. The commander's words were strong. The lion got up from his chair and sighed wearily. Around the table and stopped in front of the bunny.

\- I have my eyes closed, I wasn't willing to adequately prepare one of the my fire team. I neglected figure you never have been given the chance to prove it. But then I had no choice, and a great firefighter is no longer among us. Never again, such a mistake not commit.

He stepped away from the side of the cabinet top shelf and pulled out a mask. Erick's broken mask.

\- Unfortunate luck that not died two firemen. But for me it's more pain to an old mask already done what I should have. It is defended one of my employed. Everything I will do, if I'm going to have to roar in the City Hall so that everyone gets the right equipment. And after the unit eighth will walk the other units when alarms regularly to gain the necessary routine and experience. But for them to be a good leader. Erick Longleg, during the great fire demonstrated the ability to lead a team under increased pressure. Therefore I ask here and now, take a leadership unit eighth, with all the responsibility?

The bunny looked around nervously. He saw the foxes hopefully facing, and the commander standing firmly in front of him. Then he heard a knock on the door.

\- Excuse me ... - said in a slightly hoarse voice - I'm Mr. Washracc.

\- Yes, I understand, a little patience, please. - Samuel's voice said softly - Well, Longleg.

\- I decided to I undertake.

Cheers filled the office, they slapped his shoulder and congratulated him. He looked bewildered in front of him.

\- All right, that's enough. Now comes another thing I had to call you. But it will be convenient to discuss the dining room.

The commander opened the office door and ushered him out of the band. Outside, there was a raccoon, gray suit, black tie and white shirt immaculately. Paw holding a briefcase. Samuel went toward the dining room, they and the stranger followed him. The dining room was the fire department at the internal space. All the units to reside in there. They ate there or in their free time playing cards, chess or talking. Now it was almost empty, a few tables were pushed together, side chairs and a wall next to an unprecedented locked chests lying. The room was the only Lieutenant Equine, the unit first leader. He was a brown-spotted white mustang.

\- Lieutenant? - asked the commander.

\- Everything is alright.

\- We can begin. Sit down.

Samuel sat at the head of the table, him Equine left, right raccoons. The other teams in the chair sat down and looked at them anxiously. Then the stranger spoke.

\- I welcome everybody to this day. My name is Brian Washracc the Zootopia Racca Law Office's employee. As I see it, everyone was released, it is important.

With this he opened the briefcase and pulled out a letter. The letter was thick wax-sealed, stamped as a finger print on it.

\- Witnesses to check that the seal is still closed and credible.

The Lieutenant and the Chief looked at the envelope and nodded.

\- All right. Now I'll show you too. - with the lawyer held up the letter, revealing a good seal.

\- Confirm that the seal is faultless?

\- Yyy ... yes. - They mumbled, confused.

\- Great, now on this day at this time I'm Brian Washracc I open the document.

He took out a silver leaf blade scraped the wax about the letter, then carefully opened the letter.

\- Excuse me. - said Luna - Can you tell me what the hell is going on here?

\- I'm sorry, Mis Smallclaw, it seems not obvious. - answered the raccoon - There are now a succession negotiation. Now, this document, which was closed for the first time three years ago, then temporarily by opening two months ago. This is a testament from Jake Windpaw.

\- What?! - whined a vixen.

\- As commander of the fire department, every employee is my duty to ensure theirs office documents, including testament also. - said Lionheart - Jake Windpaw day of work commitments written a will, in which I and Lieutenant Equine was present as a witness. Mr. Washracc was the lawyer in charge.

\- But we would have to call the members of his family. - Blackwhite said.

\- Current knowledge of the deceased were not relatives. - informing them of the lawyer - Arrested him vagrancy and begging at the age of five. He grew up in Zootopia Municipal Orphanage until the age of seventeen. He was not married, no parents, no siblings or children. Therefore, only the persons indicated in the will stay here. But if you don't mind, I pass the word "figuratively" for Jake Windpaw.

The raccoon took the envelope the letter, opened it slowly, and then began grinding little sore read:

 _"I, a gray fox, Jake Windpaw yourself free will write this testament, which was stamped by a lawyer and in the presence of two witnesses._

 _When you read this letter, I unfortunately can not sit with you. Maybe hopefully I figure it out, maybe not, but I feel must say that who I am. I don't remember much from my childhood, only a few days when I was in the street begging and asked for bread. I remember the day when they caught and locked me in a Foundling Home. Small fox as I experienced that life is unforgiving, especially for my kind. There wasn't a single mammal, not even among the foxes who have adopted me. No one trusted me, nobody cared about me. When I turned seventeen I left it happily hideous place. I vowed that if I'm starving, but I'm not a criminal. I did everything to get a job. During my life I worked Bunny Burrow village of arable land, shelling fishing boat fishes, day laborer an cricets farm. I stood next to the factory belt, store cargo, carpenter's workshop built furniture. I've never had to do with the police, and I respected the law, although there was the temptation. Still, the most beautiful part of my life when I joined firefighters. I know I will not be a big impact on others, but I felt I proved here. Even better, to be with my family. Yes, you are my family, you are my siblings. Constantly I am telling, but the words of a fox or fraud, or merely sarcasm. But I meant it._

 _So now the name of the heirs, in which my all movables and get my fortune which is accumulated over the years. Equally divided among the following persons: Luna Smallclaw, George „Muscle" Blacknozzle, Jimmy „Kidmuzzle" Rufous and Mario „Newsear" Vulpi. You are the ones who have always made me to never give up. I laughed with you, worked with you and having some fun. Therefore, I was not ever lonely._

 _Addendum: Since I work for the fire department, in addition to the previously mentioned above foxes, I don't know anyone who would be important to me. But I met a strange little mammal with big dreams in a few weeks. His perseverance has given me hope again, and I respected him as my little brother. Of course, it wouldn't have ever said, if they would me have pulled the spit, I do not!_

 _Erick "Blackwhite" Longleg, be involved in the same proportion to the modest fortune, like the others, you deserve it._

 _Thanks for everything."_

Mr. Washracc put down on the table the letter, with great respect smoothed on the edges. He looked from face to face. The witnesses were hard-faced, they were aware of the contents of the letter. But the heirs still chewed this over. Not the first time he saw that face his profession. He knew take time for them. First, the vixen she cried to herself, but as the first tears flow off immediately, followed the boy rabbit.

\- _Of course, the women and the bunnies are very emotional._ – he thought.

A young male fox apparently fought the tears, the two older still considered himself.

\- Well, in terms of heritage, - he continued the lawyer - his possessions are warehoused in the building of fire department immediately after the tragedy, which the Chief will be given to you. In addition, there is a bank branch Windpaw's name that contains 2875 dollars, which is 575 dollars per person for you. This amount is remitted to the account of the fire, where Samuel also be paid to you. In addition, there is the chest contents. - showed a crate in the wall next to - To my knowledge is assigned by name. Proving that the lock is intact?

The unit looked at the lock. The law firm is a strong strip of paper glued to the padlock, which had been damaged immediately when attempting to open. They silently nodded.

\- So in this case, before you open it. - got a raccoon paw there was the key.

Turn-key, shutter clicks, and the lid opens. The lion walked up to the chest, and his voice was surprisingly soft.

\- Several weeks before his death, Jake boasted that managed to save up enough money to make you a really good surprise. He said: I hardly wait to see your faces. - he took a deep breath and reached into the box.

When he straightened up again with a cloth held in the paw. Everyone recognized immediately that a protective fire service uniform jacket was black color with red stripes, yellow collar. Luna didn't see the tears, because the dress top, the heart was sewn in around her name.

\- Brand new, modern, fire and water resistant material. - Sam said hoarsely - He thought that the current gear ready joke and you deserved something better.

The upper arm the crest of the fire, underneath glowed red in the number 8. The trousers were also black with red, a part of the lower leg was yellow. Strong belt was adding a paw-shaped belt clip and a pair of fire department boots, specifically tailored fox feet. Soon the others got their clothes. Erick couldn't believe his eyes. The old clothes were not bad before, but it was only through tailored. In addition, the time of the fire, they are completely ragged. Erick paw ran beautifully embroidered with the name of the jacket, touched the belt, stroked his leg sized and custom-made boots. Maybe he would not be able to run marathons withthis, but no amount of embers or splinter, which penetrated the strong material.

\- Well, I think I have my job, I finished. - muttered the lawyer - I want from me and on behalf my Office to deliver sincere condolences. I hope much more blissful time when we can meet. Have a nice day.

He closed his briefcase and walked out of the room.

* * *

After the capture of thieves, they should stay still, do the paperwork and talk with parents. Most of them were scared or chided own child. But the lawyer father yelled indignantly. Fortunately, Chief Bogo returned two of them on patrol.

Nick brings to the kitchen the package and its contents loaded in the counter. Judy wanted to buy frozen food. Since she don't live in burrows and works as a police officer, she ate in restaurants or casserole cheap frozen dishes in the microwave. Nick didn't want to hear about it. He recognized the "junk" foods in street life and not for them.

\- Come on, Carrots, peel the carrots.

\- Har har. It's late already cook.

\- Never too late to eat good food. Just wait we will be ready.

Nick over a selection of ingredients. Carefully put aside to bunny food, spinach, broccoli, lettuce, radishes and other vegetables in. Wash them, skinless the carrots away from Judy. He places it in the whole oil and water on the stove to steam. Meanwhile, he takes out his own meals. The bugs time to put aside the next day. Rather, it is broken apart in a stack of paper, which lay two slices of salmon fillet.

\- Ew, that I will not be able to get used to. - she make a face.

\- I'm sorry, Fluff, but it's my dietary.

Nick picks up the fillets thoroughly spice and a cookie on pan. Furthermore, stir the vegetables. Judy cann't stand the smell of fish and rather she brings fruit juice to the table. She must acknowledge Nick really understand the food. Only in her hometown she ate homemade food, cooking time in the city never intended for it. Although somewhat uncomfortable she feel, when see Nick's plate of fish and some vegetables, but really enjoying own meals.

\- This is tasty.

\- Just something I threw together quickly. - Nick says with his mouth full.

\- First swallow a mouthful dumb fox!

Nick swallowed hard and continues: - I'm sorry, I was hoping that you will like it.

\- When did you learn to cook?

\- I've been in the kitchen when I live with Mom. - he says - In the streets I hated fast food. After a while, I got bored and prefer cooked. You don't taste it?

He holds up a fish into bite-fork and it offers to Judy encouragingly. She struck ears and pulled away.

\- No, Nick, I didn't try this out!

\- Oh Carrots! Just one bite.

\- The crickets have been tasting to me and I regretted also.

\- This isn't an insect, it's fish. Completely different.

\- You don't take it.

\- Ok I can see that you don't want. - he gets into the bite.

\- I wonder that in addition to the previously never ate crickets other proteins.

\- Public places never. Point is, why you act now. The preys aversion to meat, and never liked to be avoided therefore. It is enough that I'm a fox.

\- I didn't think about it.

\- The truth is that I'm really thinking about whether to buy this fish. - Points out - Because I suspected that you're disgusted it.

\- Yet you bought.

\- Because sooner or later, but I have and I was curious about your reaction. I expected worse. Let's say, some screaming, or to escape to the apartment.

\- I've seen a predator to eat meat. I don't like the look, but endure it.

\- Good, because often you will see it, now that we live together. But if it bothers, I'll eat in my room.

\- Nick That's nice, but okay. You already felt uncomfortable because of me. Actually, I had a bad attitude, housemate as I also have to adapt.

\- So, we will live according to my rules? - Takes the usual face of rogue grin.

\- Forget Slick! But we can discuss everything.

\- Well, if it meets once a week I eat fish, but insects and eggs at any time. But I will not sleep shirt, so I'll be half-naked in the morning.

\- Wear pajamas pants.

\- What? - Nick blink - I never wore pajamas!

\- Only wear pants, don't run around in only underwear.

\- Hmmm, prude bunny!

\- Excuse me! - Pouting her up and takes the empty plate to the sink.

Nick himself mentally record the new word to the black list. Her have to admit the bunny wasn't prude, although it was a bit shy in this regard. He see, Judy begins to wash up her own plate. He thinks, he has to try something that only recently heard of. Quickly they ate his own dinner, then calmly stepped to Judy. The private plate put in the sink, but it doesn't go to the girlfrom beside. It was time to find out whether the rumors are true. Judy ears stiffly upward, all attention is concentrated the job. Nick slowly dragging the index finger of her right ear. He feels, as it trembles. Stroking slowly, gently scratches his claw. He see as she relaxes, enjoying the touch unnoticed. Barely a minute passed, suddenly stiffen.

\- Nick, you're sassy! – blow her paw and slaps a portion of water from the fox, inside ears blush swarming.

Nick didn't let himself sprinkler shoots back the bunny. Both cheated on each other playfully in the water, more and more of the wet fur.

\- Stop Slick! – she cries and opens the valve.

\- Calm down Carrots, don't try to Caaaarots!

Judy doesn't listen to him, her paws covering the mouth with water faucet and the water jet directed at Nick, absolutely soaking him. Nick watches himself while grins.

\- You forgot to give us the foxes have a coarse fur.

He shakes himself, so all the water spread out in the kitchen, most of Judy, who is desperately trying to pull away, screaming. When Nick performs his fur is almost dry, but Judy did not.

\- You will be sorry, Slick! You're going to clean up. Nick? Nick what's the problem? - throw off her ears when she looks at him.

Nick left out ears, large pupils watching Judy's, his smile fades down. It was exactly the face than a few years ago, when Judy hustled him. Slowly raise his hands and approached her left cheek.

\- What ... what is it, Nick?

The Fox slowly caresses Judy's face, touching three barely visible strip of, which appeared from from the wet fur. Judy feels that her friend of her scars feel.

\- When did this happen?

\- Even as a child, this is nothing.

\- These scratches, Judy. - She discovers her first name - these are not nothing. Who did it?

\- Gideon.

\- Gideon? Gideon Grey, the baker?

Nick and Gideon had met, when Nick left with Judy Burrows into. He loved a pies and they good talked, but never, neither Judy nor Gideon didn't mention him in the past.

\- Then he and I weren't on good terms. And when he bullied a childhood friend of mine ... well I got them.

\- I ... I can't find words Carrots. – the fox mutters angrily - If I had known all this would I have pushed the pie in his jerk face.

\- Exactly why I didn't tell. – she sighs - I know that you are sensitive to the childhood abuse. But Gideon changed and I forgave him.

Nick gently caresses Judy's face, aligned the fur so as not to be visible so the scars.

\- I wasn't always a good fox, and you know it. - whisper it - I offended many people and hustled. But I never liked violence. I would never do such a thing to you.

\- I know Nick.

\- You don't understand. I never hurt you. I'm a little sarcastic, abominable, but never scratch it, Fluff. Whatever happens, I wouldn't do it. I would be incapable of it.

Judy's eyes became teary, emotional enough. Nick's her best friend, partner and she know that she always protect him. However, Nick has always been a bit reclusive. Difficult expressed his feelings because he was afraid to be vulnerable because of it. She takes her paw and smiled at him.

\- Thank you.

Nick nods and freeing the hands of his paws, head back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Mystery

\- Hah, then the two of you're going to stop us? - whinny of the horse, complete with fun.

In front of a few minutes he and his wild boar partner robbed a small store. They weren't just professionals, armed with a baseball bat broke into the shop loudly. The store is a few hundred meters from Nick and Judy had blocked theirs way.

\- Down with the weapons and hooves above the heads! - says the bunny peremptory tone.

\- Did you hear the nice lady down the sticks. - he nodded his partner, his paw held close to the tranq gun.

His thoughts was annoyed that the little gray cop isn't wearing a gun... again. Judy simply doesn't deal with the weapons, still uses its own power. The two mammals apparently don't fear them and badge from.

\- You expect me to obey a cute bunny? - kind of laughs at the equines and enter menacingly toward her.

The hog swings his bat. Nick leap back and pulls out the gun, but the bat was reached it and takes away from him. He sees in front of his partner's eyes flicker.

 _\- Why, why should point the "c"word?_ – he think annoyed.

Quickly back and keep an eye on the hog. Judy dealing with the horse. The large size difference in her favor, because it just becomes inaccessible for hoofed. The bat hitting only empty air, she didn't even bounce away so spectacularly, constantly holds up, but be careful with his legs, she doesn't want a fatal shot. Nick's job is difficult, the difference between he and his opponent are less prominent. Deftly elude the blow, and then he kick flies the weapon. The boar then pulls the shoulders of the backpack containing the loot, and to strike with the fox. The foxy lure the robber getting angrier towards the nearby bicycle storage.

\- What's the matter, remained at home with glasses?

\- Shut up fox!

\- Wow, witty responses. – he josh, turns away during a recent swing away.

He takes off his belt before the next struck by the Pawcuffs thrown forward. A bag rub the tip of the his ears, but he reaches the hog wrist and instantly snapped the cuffs. A quick tug and the other end secured to the pawcuffs bicycle storage barrel.

\- Gotcha! – he winks and looks to his partner.

Judy seemed to have some fun, the equines are much more tired. He don't want to knock down the cop, but rather to escape. Quickly discusses the bunny in front and running. Nick hurried toward Judy. She perceives her partner and she was running towards.

\- Bunny Bomb! – the girl shouts.

Nick grins and stops stable. Paws together and stretch out his arm. The bunny jumps fast, and the fox boosts up her, Judy provide auxiliary her foot. She begin spins around in the air.

\- Hey Hoofhead! - The fox to jibe the horse.

The robber stops for a second and look back. He seen two bunny foot, which together with a bunny in condenses's his face.

\- Lights out! - Nick smiles as usual, when see the capsize ungulates. - It was nice Carrots, this trick I still love it.

\- Of course, because you can stay at a respectful distance. - Judy mocking, while handcuffed the unconscious horse.

Nick quickly retrieves his gun and put it back in the holster. Paw plug it into a pocket, while not take his eyes off the bunny.

\- You know, I almost jealous this guy. So lucky that we had received two rabbits foot.

\- Nick!

\- What is it?

\- You know this legend of the primitive period, when the predators were wearing rabbit leg talismans. - she saysirritably with arms folded.

\- Well, I happen to be predator, and I also have a pair of rabbit feet. I just like it better, when my partner wears it.

\- On this we agree. – rolling her eyes.

\- Come on, you know that I love you like that.

\- Enough! – coming the desperate cry from the bike storage - Please arrest me and put behind bars, but I don't need to hear this chatter.

The two cops glances, the bunny shrugs and smiles brightly.

\- It seems Slick, is not a popular your joke.

\- Please, - beckons fake offended - my sense of humor is perfect.

Soon arrives Mchorn and Higgins. Although they come reinforcement, but now is supposed to help small colleagues transporting the robbers. The owner of the shop reassured, that they temporarily remain the values as evidence of the ZPD and she inquire about the restitution.

For the rest of the day they write their reports and then go to the gym. Judy perform stretching exercises, Nick adjacent push-ups.

\- So you're a long time out there tonight, Carrots?

\- Yeah, it will be a date.

\- Who is your unlucky buck?

The fox watching with satisfaction as the bunny sticking out her tongue, but she continues.

\- His name is Leopold and he is a law student.

\- Leopold? It's lion name. In addition, a future lawyer.

\- He actually wanted to be a prosecutor.

\- Since when do you know him?

\- About three weeks ago, we accidentally met at the courthouse.

\- Of course, accidentally! A good excuse.

Judy snorted, then sit back on Nick. The fox groans sudden weight, although it performs push-ups.

\- What do you think Slick? Are you suggesting that I purposefully hunting boyfriends.

\- I refer bucks to hunt you, Fluff. When you have appeared as a witness in court, everyone knew that you arrive. Strange, but has already bump into you, a young law student. What a coincidence.

\- What was the size of a big deal that I appeared in court?

\- Well, I list. Oops first time: First bunny in the force who solved the city's biggest case. Oops secondly: There remains your reputation and for this reason it is known that you don't have a boyfriend. Oops thirdly: there is more good qualities, optimistic, clever, pretty and fun. Perfect choice.

Judy rolling her eyes, because the partner annoying argument, but it strikes her ears of a word.

\- So... you're telling me that I'm pretty?

He feels that the fox tremble beneath him, then collapses. Huff loud gushing from it and then clearing his throat.

\- Hmmm... well, I'm not a bunny, so I don't know what would be considered pretty or cute. Ow! – he feels like Judy punch in his shoulder blade - Okay, okay. I think it has everything that you could be pretty for a buck. Nice fur, good for your looks, eyes are beautiful. So, where did you go?

\- You divert the topic, Slick. Anyway, our dinner at the restaurant in Silver Deer.

The bunny off the fox about, who audibly give a whistle.

\- First date and you're a four-paw restaurant!

\- Four-paw?! - her nose twitching - I thought something simple restaurant. I mean, the name doesn't sound so special. Are you sure, it is an expensive place?

\- I know the city like my paws back Carrots. The place genteel restaurant.

\- Have you been there?

\- Only the main hall. Even as an hustler. I sold them cheap crayfish as expensive shrimp. The beginning went well, but unfortunately it was one of the few business that weren't very successful, and thrown me out. Persian rugs, velvet curtains, gold foil walls and silver cutlery.

\- Oh sweet cheese and crackers! I don't know whether there is a dress that fits there. What am I talking about, of course I haven't! Simple country blouses and shirts, jeans and cotton trousers. Nothing evening dress!

\- Wow, cool Fluff! – he overpower the excited girl – You even have time in the evening. After the work, you go and buy some nice clothes. You don't have crystal pleating, just one that fits there.

\- But I've never wearing in any like that. Actually, I have never been to such a place.

\- Calm down, everything will be fine.

\- You accompany me?

\- Where?

\- A clothing store to see and help you find the right dress.

\- I can help you, you know what I sense is in excellent fashion. - smiling smugly, still is showing his fangs tip as well.

Judy thinks about this. Nick is actually "senses" the clothes. Can be called unique, fall color, conspicuous. But fashionable?

\- Okay, Nick, though now I'm worried.

The fox uncomfortable clothing section of the store. He prefers simple boutiques and markets to buy clothes, not places like this. He has been sitting for an hour and watched a dozen clothes. Judy desperately selected and running out of time. In the beginning they laughed awkwardly on her choice, then dejectedly they researched further. The latter two have already liked Nick, but she wasn't satisfied. Finally, he saw the cab curtains moving and she steps forward.

\- And what do you think?

The one-piece dress without sleeves, a slight V neck cut, knee height skirt. It's beckoning blue-sea color, only a thin gray belt running around her waist, on it a violet flower styling buckle. Nick watches thoroughly and slowly nods.

\- This will be it, Carrots. This dress is for you.

\- The last two of you have said.

\- No Judy. - shakes his head - I said you look good in them. But it's perfect.

The bunny will process this over and smiles.

\- Well, I have been impressed by a fox, time will also seduce my boyfriend.

Judy started back toward the cab, but she's now conscious swinging her hips. Nick feels that it burns his ears.

Huh, here, it works very badly for air-conditioning. – he think.

* * *

Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing,

The alarm's voice filled the entire station. Soon the announcer is crunch.

\- Unit four and eight. Meeting at the garage!

\- Did you hear that, get dressed! - shouted the rabbit.

They all immediately started to pick up their clothes. Two weeks ago, it went to the succession trial and the conversation with Sam. Two weeks ago, they were just practice, waiting for a new opportunity. Now it has come. Erick picked up his trousers and his legs tucked into boots. The first few days it were hard and uncomfortable. But take care, and a lot of movement in it softened the rough fabric and now it has a second skin pressed against his legs. He fast movements tied the laces, then pulled on his jacket. His helmet under arm and looked at teammates. The foxes were carried out almost at the same time as he was, just Newsear dawdling a few button. Nodded with satisfaction and ran out into the hallway. Quickly they reached the garage. The fours are also just got here. It was easy to see the difference between the two teams. Among the unit four was a bear, an elk, two leopards and rhinos. Their clothing was worn and stitched in many places. In contrast to them, their team was dwarfed in size, but it was striking all-new uniforms. Chief Samuel was waiting for them.

\- Caution! At the corner of Stonecrop and Horn caught fire in an apartment. The size and nature of the fire is unknown, probably household accident. Fours, you are driving along in fire extinguishing and search is the building. This is their business Lt. Rampage! Eights, close to the area where the ZPD hasn't already done and if the situation gets worse, follow the Rampage instructions. Now you are supporters Leader Longleg, do not wait too much job.

\- Yes sir! - called all ten.

The two teams hurriedly jumped on the fire trucks. Newsear sitting in the driver's seat, next to Erick. Luna near the bell, the others climbed. Newsear shouted another outfit.

\- Go to the Thorn road, it is faster!

\- We will not move side streets, fox. - said the moose.

\- You know.

The garage door opened and the two vehicles left. Newsear immediately turned to the side street.

\- Why don't we go on the main road News? - asked the rabbit.

\- Two days ago I read in the pages of ZFN to the main road drainage works are carried out there. Part of route closures and congestion is expected.

\- Then they're going to be late.

The fox didn't answer, instead he smiled contentedly, even in the teeth is flashed. The quiet side street was little traffic, and made rapid progress, in addition to the warning bell is on caution pedestrians. It soon they glimpse the thickening of smoke, which fly skyward. An old story apartment building was on fire, the third floor. The ZPD is more policemammal had stayed out there, they were kept away the civilians from out the danger area. The team stopped near a fire hydrant and soon unrolled hoses and connected.

\- Well, at least three homes have been burning. - Kid muttered.

\- Let's start with the two outer flat extinguish that doesn't spread further. - Blackwhite told them - Luna, ask the residents so that everyone got out or not. Muscle, may be prepared to have to go.

\- We're not going already?

\- At any moment can be Rampage team here. I don't want trouble. - growled the rabbit.

Just had to mention the time you finish the sentence, the other car arrived, and the hulking mammals quickly jumped off of it. The moose rushed to them.

\- What about Blackwhite?

\- At least three homes burning, even now ask the residents, Lieutenant. We didn't want inside action without you.

\- All right, the left ours flat, yours is the right to control the fire. Assign two members from among yourselves to intrusion.

The bunny nodded, but sees that Luna hurried back to them.

\- They say that two residents had been found, they live on the fourth floor, it is likely to be still inside. The caretaker said that each floor has fire hydrant and hose.

\- Nice work. - says Rampage - Well Erick, who's coming with us?

\- Muscle, wear a mask and ax. We're going in!

Erick also reached up and pulled the car a mask. This time carefully checked for its correctness. He and his partner poured water themselves, and anointed protecting gel both as sensitive surface. The other teams also left the two leopards, they were wearing masks, in paws fire ax.

\- Ready to go, Leader? - one of them said, his voice muffled in the mask.

\- Yes, which one to within quench the fire?

\- Work with us sir, we don't do it first. You just look for the missing mammals.

\- Okay, so the pressure inside!

Four of them rushed into the house and up the stairs. The third floor barely came up because of the flames lapped the staircase foreground.

\- Grab the hose and we flat crawling up to the fire. - said the same leopard.

Fortunately, the fire cabinet, which was the hose and the faucet, was directly on the staircase wall. Leopards immediately wrapped the hose and climbed the fire its source. The bunny and the fox ran to another floor where the hall stood a male badger, who was coughing heavily, in his arms of his wife.

\- We are fighters, are doing well? - they asked about them.

\- I'm fairly well, but Grace still did not wake up. - he sobbed.

Erick pulled off the glove and put his finger on the female badger's neck. He felt a little slow of heart, but with a strong beat. Erick cork a flask of water splashed in her face, who slowly opened her eyes.

\- Ma'am, sees me, understand me?

An a little feeble nod, but her eyes full of intellect.

\- How are you feeling? It hurts something, can you breathe?

\- I'm a little dazed and headache.

\- All right, my colleague will take you. Sir, you're coming right behind me, they do it to their faces.

Wet cloth provided to them, but meanwhile he was increasingly dissatisfied with this tool. In the great fire, when he realized how little things mean a damp tissue, dense smoke to mask the real need. Unfortunately, only the firefighters get such this device. Muscle takes over a badger lady, he holds her two paws. Erick taked the ax.

\- Ok, heads low, under the smoke level, follow me.

A small group headed back to the stairs, Blackwhite leading the way. Constantly looking back, lest anyone miss unnoticed. When they get down to the next floor yelling to the big cat duo.

\- Report!

\- The fire soon subsided, we're staying here.

\- Okay, we took to the civilians, then we come back.

\- Roger.

And they hurried down the front door stopped.

\- Muscle, take the lady to the ambulance. Sir follow him, that the doctors examined you.

The three of us went out the door, when the sensitive rabbit ears heard crackling, outside on the street side. He immediately jumped out and just had time to look up. Erick turned, forced to crouched male badger and hugged protectively him. Just a few meters from the balcony of a wooden structure crashed to the ground, it plunged apart through the scattered pieces. Erick feels as to hit debris his folded ear. Twinge of pain including, but he wasn't caring.

\- Are you all right? - asked the badger.

\- Yes, I'm fine.

\- Ok, go after the fox.

He turned and ran up the stairs. Ears throbbed and it was hot, but he wasn't interested. On the third floor he saw, the two leopards have been struggle with the flames for the last home.

\- I'm here, can I do anything?

\- It is not necessary Leader, we're ready.

He sees as they have sprinkled a strong jet of water on a burning bed and the wall in the vicinity until the fire has not left anything. Outside still another jet bursts inside, so he runs through the middle of the apartment and indicated to them that is now over. When he saw the two teams have abandoned the containment, he looked around. Ever before a small but nicely furnished flat could be, but is now in shambles. What isn't destroyed by the fire, the water soaked apart. The thin wooden walls which weren't part of the bearing structure, only separate, from almost nothing left. The apartment next door separating wall can survive only in the columns. Soon he heard rattling in the vicinity.

\- The usual story. - muttered one leopard - In front of the fireplace embers fell out, causing the carpet caught fire. Because it is a smart idea to put a carpet of wood-burning stoves. In addition, used cooking oil pans are next to it, more don't have to.

\- Are you sure?

\- I've seen many of these Blackwhite, I recognize the clues. - showed the big cat around, not looking at him.

\- Over time, you can recognize them. - said his partner, but she looked more to the whining. - Erick, are you ok? Your ear!

The bunny reaches out to his left ear, and immediately intensified the pain. Halfdried blood clung his glove. He felt no big problem, but it is better to check.

\- I'll be OK, let's get out of here.

Outside, the two units is waiting for them, leopards rushed to their leader. Erick started toward the ambulance. The ambulance is also alcohol motor vehicle is basically a well-adapted van. Rear semicircle tilt tension in the ambulance at of side equipped with the medical equipments. The badger couple sitting on a bed, the wife examined by paramedic aardvark. Muscle rushed to the rabbit, also directly behind a paramedic deer.

\- Blackwhite, are you?

\- It's nothing, bud, it's just bruises. It got me out here a wood splinter.

\- We then I will decide whether to graze. - protested the EMT - Come to the car, I examine.

\- I'm all right, address the couple. - he was annoyed.

\- Don't talk back me - folded his arms the EMT - You know the fire, the injurys is mine. The husband is well, his wife probably got a slight carbon monoxide poisoning, she recover quickly.

Erick sighed and gave instructions for the deer and the platform sat on, pulled off his mask and let the EMT treatment. He washed the dried blood and gel residue and disinfected. The wound to it hip so he hissed.

\- Looks like the skin of a part is missing, and perforated in two places in your ear. Not a big holes, so that shrinks and heals within a few days. You're lucky, the ears are very vulnerable. It also would have interrupted and as much enmeshed in small blood vessels, you would have lost a lot of blood. I covered with the wound. If you can keep it dry, replace daily. Don't scratch, and just three days later, let the wound air, but you'll let it. A couple of weeks will be sensitive to heat and touch.

\- Can I work?

\- Don't run around burning house for a while now, the gel and the heat wouldn't be good for you. If it hurts after three days around the wound, may continue to be red or there is any trouble, you immediately checked. I'll give you pills.

While the paramedic explained to him, he sees that his team and Rampage hurry him.

\- You okay boss? - Luna asked.

\- Take it easy just a little scratch. – he wearily smile - Is there something new?

\- We found a tenant who has the fire broke out. He went down to a nearby store to buy. - Shrug of vixen.

\- The building is insured, there is no victim, fire eliminated. This is a successful action. - Summed up the lieutenant - now we have worked with you for the first time Leader, but good teams yours.

\- Just like yours, sir.

The badger husband saw fit for time and he walks up the rabbit.

\- I would like to say thank you for saving me and my wife. And I'm really sorry to hurt you.

\- Ahem, so it badly looks? - rolled his eyes, but he quickly realized you get – Don't thank me, it's our job and I'm glad you're safe. Your wife is how feeling?

\- They shall have brought her to the hospital for examination, but thanks to nature there is no greater hurt.

Erick smiled good feeling filled his chest. Meanwhile, returning to the paramedics gave him the drugs.

\- This bottle is antibiotic of ten tablets, one for each day. Take all of them. The other is a mild painkiller if really unbearable. Bandages are in the station?

\- Yes, there is a small medical room, there is access for all.

\- Okay, you don't have to give you. I repeat, don't scratch, don't run around burning house and if it hurts too strongly after three days, or inflammation, anything like that happens, consult a doctor immediately. Now we are preparing today to lie down to avoid stirs the ear. The wound is still too fresh. Do you understand?

\- Got doctor.

He jumped down from the platform and said goodbye to the ancestors did, and a couple of badger. His companions started back when he saw on the street a large crowd gathered.

\- What's happening?

\- Mammals curiosity. - said nonchalantly Newsear - everyone in the neighborhood came to see a real house fire. The media also is here.

When they reached the fire engines, reporters ran toward them.

\- Fire officers I'm Lynxeye from ZFN newspaper, can you tell me what happened?

\- Please, I'm the ZNN radio reporter, could you comment on the fire?

\- We, Sahara Papers from interested that there are victims and what happened to the rabbit ear?

Erick and foxes looked embarrassed, suddenly could not even listen to anyone. In some places, magnesium flash of light blinded them as working photographers. The lieutenant calmly stepped forward.

\- Good day, my name is Lieutenant Rampage, Zootropolis in Precint One of the fire department. Today is my team, the fourth and Leader Longleg's team, the eight received an alarm apartment fire. When we soon arrived here, three homes have been burned. Both teams did firefighting inside and outside, and we saved two civilians. They are doing well under the medical supervision one of them. First conclusion due to household accidents have happened on the fire.

\- Says the building is habitable? - reporter asked bobcat.

\- The extent of the damage is moderate, and further review the structure of the building, but only a small portion to be closed, most of the building is safe.

\- Tell Mr. Longleg what happened to you?

The journalists and radio reporters looked at him expectantly, he was a little embarrassed.

\- While saving a portion of one of the balcony broke off a small piece and hit me. I have received medical care, I'm fine.

\- Tell Mr. Longleg - bobcat took back the word- with in your team was previously a gray fox, who perished in on the great fire?

Erick froze, it was still a bit sensitive for points. Rampage noticed the tension and instead replied.

\- Yes, that is. We lost then an excellent firefighter. What is the total fire department crews honored as a hero.

\- So the unit eight had of who are spoke of on the time also known as Foxy Gang. What is the origin of the name?

\- It's really a matter of on the team comes from. - took back the word the bunny with relief - Not counting myself, they all foxes.

\- What is it like to work with foxes? - ZNN reporter asked.

\- Yeah, they're great mammals to whom I can always count on. - he drew himself up, his smile was wide.

His answer was surprising, reporters looked at each other. They hardly have expected such a response. A radio reporter finally asked again.

\- I see in your team's uniform is brand new, there is a reason for this?

Erick was shocked again, didn't know what to say. The lieutenant helped.

\- I think it meet interviewed. We now must return to the station to report back. Other times, we can not play with you.

The reporters dissatisfied grumbling, the two teams packed up the car and boarded. The ZPD took over the scene.

Newsear calmly guided through the side streets, the other team followed them. Erick with curiosity reached up his left ear, but Luna slapped on the paw.

\- Do not pick.

The bunny shrugged and watched the way. Soon they reached the station. Parked on the garages and straightened, they checked the equipment. The water and fuel tanks filled. When they are finished to Erick went to the Rampage.

\- Lieutenant, a few words.

\- Yes Leader.

\- I just want to thank you for helping me out in front of reporters. I'm still not prepared for such a thing.

\- Blackwhite, there are many things which you haven't experienced yet. And there are many tasks you haven't met yet. The media always want to get some juicy information. If you feel uncomfortable with the question or shouldn't answer, you can deny it. But remember, good color should introduce ourselves.

\- Yes, but it was a very good thing that you said about Wind.

\- Believe me, I tell the truth, no more, no less. By the way work, write a report about on the our action today. Whether it's your angle of view and your companions well. In triplicate. The sooner, the fresher memories and the sooner you finish it.

\- Freepaw regulations to comply?

\- With typewriter.

\- We do not have any.

Rampage released a weary sigh.

\- Loan accept ours, although you duel with it. Come on, we go for it. When you're done just let me know.

Later, the moose hung up the typewriter on the desk and inquired, Erick that you are able to write the report. The bunny has ensured that taught him something like the boot camp and decided the keyboard. But when he sat down on the chair, he realized that the big machine doesn't reach, was forced to stand. Carefully he puts the paper and went to work. His paws were lost the big keys and small body workout he had to press them. When extends over the brink of sheet has to jump up on the edge of the table and the total body weight of had to pull back the carriage return lever. His work didn't go unnoticed, he felt the full attention of foxes and giggled through him.

\- Don't laugh, prepare yourselves, that ye also ought to say what it was today.

\- They can't found you a smaller machine, Spotted? - Kid teased him.

\- They cann't count on the fact that small mammals are working here. So no. Gather your thoughts, and then to write down quickly.

\- Chill Blackwhite, will be finished quickly. - waved Newsear.

\- Yes, but it needs two more copies of it.

\- Why do you need three copies?

\- One go to a local archive, one on the Town Hall and one will be sent to the ZPD. So it will be a long day.

Soon the machine once again indicated that continues to the end. The bunny climbed on the table in annoyance when Muscle stepped and pulled back the lever a half paw.

\- If we help, you move faster. You're just typing I will stand here and pull the lever.

\- I'll get a some salad. - winked Kidmuzle - Slightly hot you like?

\- Yeah, but it really should not be too hot.

\- You can count on me. I'm coming quickly.

The young fox went out. Luna and Newsear stood next to him.

\- Just tell me when and what to say boss and we are at your service. - said the live map.

Erick nodded and typed more, the paws struck down one after the other, creating more and more character, which came together into words and sentences.

Kid Later, he continued to write while Blackwhite ate. The first report was made slowly, but it was at least interesting, recounted their experiences of the day. The following two reports are much duller. What they had been carried, the sun going down. They all signed the bottom of the pages.

\- Okay, I'll take the reports to Lionhearth, then I go home. Maybe we get a day off tomorrow, you come to a place with me.

\- What kind place? - Newsear asked.

\- Just a small restaurant, prey and predator alike can go. I think you will like it.

\- What is special about this place? - Muscle asked.

\- A variety of food and there is a good atmosphere. They also took fish.

\- You can count on me. - the muscular fox licking her lips.

Erick smiled, picked up the thin jacket. Although the wall was restored conditioning, working nights in safe mode. This does not interfere with the savannah mammals because is often in the desert at night the temperature goes down. Tundra town snow did not melt as rapidly. The rabbit picked up the papers and walked out the door.

\- I'll see you guys tomorrow, do not good to hear from you. - gave a conspiratorial grin.

\- You got it, Spotted. - Kid replied.

\- It will be boss, good night! - Luna waved.

Erick waved and walked down the hall.

 _\- It was quite a good day_ \- he thought.

* * *

Nick sits quietly in the living room, eat cricket stew and enjoying the quiet music. The lamp is not turned on, even though it has been getting dark. The light of the setting sun and night vision ability gave him enough comfort. For more joy to the next day weekend, he doesn't need to rush to work. He loved his job, but after a grueling week patrols are always happy to relax. Another spoonful of stew in his mouth and made his snack, when hear a door creak. Attention immediately turned toward the front door, where he sees his roommate. Angry and tired sigh breaks up to the girl.

\- Bucks, guys, males, disgusting folk! - she blowing, forcefully slam the door - That all thinking about the same! – she screams.

Nick pulls himself smaller. He had never seen Judy like this. The girl angrily stamps foot, it looks like she will anon explode. Her paw vigorously tap the switch, causing a sharp distributes light into the room. Nick sees that the bunny just notice him, her eyes shining light of changes in seconds. Right after that, ears falls on her shoulders, and the nose twitching even he see, before she cover it with her mouth.

\- Oh Nick, listen, I don't think you ...

\- Bad date? - diverts the word, he puts his plate on the table.

Judy nods sadly, Nick notices the tear stains on her face. Pulls the street smile and warmly patting the sofa.

\- Sit down Fluff.

\- Nick...

\- Hop here, Carrot.

Judy head bowed trudge to the couch and sits down near Nick. Handbags throw on the table. Buries her face on the paws. No crying, just her feeling of fighting. She feels like a big paw caresses her back, slowly and soothingly.

\- You want to talk about it?

\- No... Yes. Only if you it doesn't bother.

\- What is a friend if you don't have a pair of ear with which to listen you and a shoulder on which to cry. - say the fox.

\- Okay. – she blowing a big dose of breath and leans back - I went to the restaurant where Leopold arrived just in time. We went in, interviewed each other, how was today, we ordered the food. He also ordered a bottle of wine. So all started so well. We were at the beginning of the meal, when Leo asked about what I plan for the night.

\- Tonight? It's a little strong.

\- That's it, what I've noticed. I asked back to plan to something else. I thought maybe the cinema, theater or just a leisurely walk. Beautiful pink romance. But not. He saidbe happy to come up with me in my apartment. I told him that my partner is my roommate.

\- Do you know how to chase away the guys. - Nick giggle.

Judy gives him a slight elbow blow to the ribs, but she also smiles a moment.

\- He said there is no problem, a little further away from his apartment, but there is we can go. I pretend a naive bunny, and I asked, what he was planning.

\- Do I three guesses? - mutters her friend.

\- You know well what he thinking. Just three weeks ago we know each other, and just in front of him was a date! - she boost to irritated her paws. - I refused gently. We continued as if nothing had happened, but nothing was the same. Furthermore it is beginning to suspect that my glass he poured of wine into many times as his own. When I didn't ask for more, he is still offered. Two years ago he would have blotted me smoothly, but thanks to the cop buddys to almost any beat out a little wine.

\- Are you telling me that he wanted to drunk you, then he... - Nick broken, do not want to pursue the issue.

\- Yes, Nick! Such a vile trick he tried to cheat his bed! Me! – she cry - When I realized, I took the rest of the wine, spilled in his face and left. None of them wants to understand that I don't want to rush anything. I know, rabbits do well the romance quickly, otherwise there wouldn't be dozens of kits. But this is ridiculous.

Then break out into her tears and turning away from the fox, she crying. Nick's stomach clenched. For him, the rabbit romance was completely incomprehensible. After a few weeks already planning such a large step and a few months after the wedding. The foxes it doesn't work that way. This case wasn't unique at Judy. It has more buck had just hurt her every time.

\- Believe Carrots, it is difficult for me to comprehend. – grabs her shoulders and turned toward him - My species of completely different approach to this.

\- Hm?

\- You know what they say about us foxes. - shows himself a grin - Sly, unreliable, and so forth. But what they are not know about us, that we know the loyalty.

\- I don't understand completely Nick.

\- Well, I was young, I was a bit boisterous nature, some drink, a nice girl and then ... – he see the bunny looks at him disapprovingly - Hey, so was the vixen added. There was nothing romantic, just necessary. But we, foxes if feel that there are more things instinct, then in due time and patience to we devote to this. Because if the two of decide to become a couple, this is final. No detours, no break, no exploitation. You're looking for love, and the bucks know that, but ... huh ... I don't know what to say, this is too weird for me.

Nick waves his hand and didn't continue on. Rather he stands up and walks to the dvd shelving. Short time looking for a disc and replace the player. After a few seconds Judy hear Gazelle familiar voices.

\- I thought, it's comforting you - he looks lazy smile - or spin up. I finish my dinner.

\- What are you eating?

\- Cricket stew. Why, are you hungry?

\- When Leo began to insinuate, my appetite is gone. But now I could eat.

\- I see if there anything remained you a vegetable salad. You stay here.

Judy watches as his roommate casual posture retire to the kitchen. She still hear his voice.

\- If I were still hustler, I re-labeled as fox spray something else. - hear the mocking tone - Buck Away! If he's too brash! It would be a great success.

Judy quietly chuckling and roll her eyes. The embarrassment of news conference was a spike in her heart. First thing she did was to throw the damn spray in the trash. She's still grateful that Nick had forgiven her. More absorb her thoughts, when she heard the vibrations from the handbag. She takes the ICarrot and watch the screen.

\- Good. This couldn't have been better that day. - muttering when she see her parents.

Judy hesitate for a moment to answer this, but she know that would only get worse later. She can not even tried to smile, placidly accept the call.

\- Hi Mom! Dad?

\- Hey bun! Your father just repair the tractor. How are you?

\- Very well. – she reports sarcastically.

\- It didn't go well in the dating darling?

\- The usual, I didn't even know him, but he has already hinted sex.

\- Oh Judy, you know what bucks are impatient. Sometimes you have to let a little bit and give you a chance.

\- A chance? If he want to kiss me, I let him, but immediately in the middle the all this?

\- Listen Fluff, next time bring me the date. If he is very persevere, you can only say this much: I have a fox and I'm not afraid to use him! - Nick crying distractedly, a small bowl of salad on his paws.

\- It was Nicholas? - Bonnie comes the question.

The fox freezes. He recognized the voice of Judy's mother. When he traveled with Judy into Burrows, her parents were accepting of, but because of Nick's past yet suspicious them. The fact that he lived with the girl, brought a new tension.

\- Yes mom, it was Nick. - Judy sighs.

\- He knows about the date?

\- I told him about it, but he would have found out. But when I arrived home through the front of his nose scolded the males. - whispered shyly.

\- Oh, good evening, Mrs. Hopps! - thanks Nick, distracts it again, leaning from the top the phone.

\- Hi Nicholas. How do you feel the new apartment?

\- Oh, perfect, I have to admit the bunnies meant to apartments. – he grinning - Speaking of Carrots, here's your salad. I'll go and wash the dishes

With this statement he quickly backed away from the kitchen.

\- Salad? Maybe the food was not good bun?

\- The food was good, just not the atmosphere. When I told Nick the things that, he made for me a light dinner.

\- Nicholas made food for you?

\- Yes, I didn't know that he can do that too. Since four days, I'm not unseal frozen food.

\- What kind of life is, well… a fox roommate?

Judy little relieved that her mother doesn't speak of the garbled dating, but even she thought it really into it.

\- Some things that you have to get used to. I mean, I was living alone in an apartment for two years, now kind of like if I have a brother, do you mean again? Wait for front the bathroom, meet his belongings, since he is a little messy. And there is a company with whom I can eat, listen to music.

\- And did you see him ... - Bonnie muttered - to eat? You know, meat.

\- Once, yes, he ate fish. He covered his teeth, but basically behaved naturally. I don't mind, I've seen a predator to eat meat, just the smell of fish brrr!

\- Your dad will continue to stick to the taser.

\- Mom, no! Enough repellent, it was a big mistake. I'll never wear such a thing with me. Two years ago is my friend, one and a half years of working together, there is no need for it.

\- Okay, honey, I know. But your father didn't want it because he is a fox, but because he is a male.

Judy's ear becomes slightly pink. The father now wants to defend his daughter's honor?

\- Calm down. I know him, he would never do anything wrong. Look, it was the long day and I'm tired too. We'll talk later.

\- All right bun, then talk to you later. Good night!

\- Good night! - Mutters and see that the screen goes blank.

She picks up the bowl of salad and fork, and then start to bite down. Enjoying the leaves, pepper, apple cider vinegar and honey flavor. Here ars once again directed the music of her favorite singer. After a short rest the brain doesn't let calm down.

 _\- A pretty crazy night. First Leo, then I bring embarrass myself, finally Mom call me! It is fortunate that Nick can handle things. I don't even know better friend_ \- she thinks.

\- _Am I sure know? I mean, he annoying, funny, smart, troubled past, but what do I know about him? What his favorite color? Okay, this is ridiculous. But I didn't know that he can cook or never to eat meat before preys._

Must recognize that, her best friend is still full of mysteries. She knows little about his past, of the information is sparse. He never talks about his father, although she knows that he is dead. She met once his mother, when it was Nick's graduation. By contrast, Nick knows much more about the bunny.

 _\- Well Judy Hopps, now that you live together, have a chance to get to know better Mr. Mystery._


End file.
